The Avatar and The Vala, Remake
by Commandant Lupus Ignis
Summary: As there is a spirit of the world incarnated in human form, there is a spirit of the world's inhabitants, The Vala. The Avatar must work together with the Vala to keep balance and peace in the world. But how will Avatar Aang and Vala Kama possibly be able to return balance and peace to a world that's been in chaos for a whole century? REMAKE OF ORIGINAL The Avatar and The Vala!
1. Meeting The Vala

**Greetings once again old and new readers alike! As I promised, here is the new Avatar and The Vala 2.0! It will have some similarities with the old story, yes, but other than that, this is about to be a brand new take on the Avatar and his Vala. I hope you're as excited as I am, I've been writing almost none stop for a few days now.**

 **So, here we go. Enjoy, The Avatar and The Vala 2.0! Don't forget to leave a review, favorite or whatever else you feel like doing. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

In the beginning of time of the world, when struggle for the control of the young world had begun, the Avatar was born in to existence. Considered the most powerful being to exist, the Avatar was the spirit of the world in Human form. With one sole purpose. Keep balance in the world.

The Avatar's job was to keep the balance in the world while also mastering control of the four main elements of the world; Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. A bridge between the spirit world and the human world, the Avatar is considered one of the busiest of the spirits to exist in the world.

Beside the Avatar as spirit of the planet in human form, there is a spirit of it's own inhabitants. This spirit keeps the peace between humans, animals, and spirits alike, letting the Avatar tend to more important matters. This spirit, an eons long companion of the Avatar, is known as the Vala. The chosen keeper of peace.

The Vala is often shown to follow the same cycle of rebirth as their Avatar, being born in to the same nation and always being gifted the ability to control the element of said nation. Quite different from their Avatar, however, is the Vala's unique connection with the inhabitants of the world, typically the more spiritual of the duo.

The Vala spends most of his or her life at the side of their Avatar, bringing aid when it is needed and helping with the spiritual journey of the Avatar along the way. Sometimes fortunate enough to know the identity of one another from rebirth, the two spirits incarnated are typically reintroduced some time after beginning their training as Avatar and Vala.

Known to possess a strong spiritual bond, bonding with one another in the next life is possibly the easiest part of their journey together, remaining companions for their whole lives before returning to the spiritual world yet again in wait for rebirth in a new human form. So strong is their bond, that if one should pass on to the spiritual world before the other, the other will not be long for the world themselves before returning with their companion for reincarnation in to the human world, the journey beginning again with a new human body.

If one of the spirits is ever in distress, so strong is their bond to know of pain and strife that the other can sense the pain with ease, coming to the aid of their spiritual companion as has been done for eons of their existence together.

* * *

 **Southern Air Temple**

A young boy, appearing to be no older than twelve, zoomed through the Southern air temple at incredible speed, balanced carefully atop a ball of fast spinning, yet controlled currents of air. A grin was plastered across the young boy's face as he sped past other monks, before zooming around a corner and coming to an abrupt halt, almost barreling into an elder monk. "Monk Gyatso." The boy greeted as the scooter of air beneath his feet vanished, dropping on to the ground with his grin aimed at the monk now instead. "I came as soon as I was told you were looking for me." The boy advised as the elder smiled down at him.

"Ah, Aang. You didn't have to rush just to come see me." Monk Gyatso said with a smile still heald, leading Aang along so they could talk while taking a walk.

"I didn't know if it was important or not, so I didn't want to make you wait." Aang said as he looked around at the flying Lemurs overhead, curiosity sparkling in his innocent stormy gray eyes. "What was it you had to tell me?" Aang asked, ever curious as Monk Gyatso chuckled at the child's ways.

"Aang, you remember when we told you about your true identity, about how you would now have many new experiences to witness as Avatar?" Monk Gyatso asked as they came to a stop on a balcony overlooking the courtyard where elders trained young inexperienced monks.

Curiosity now vanished from the young boy's eyes, replaced with uncertainty as Aang looked away from his elder. "Yes..." Aang's voice was uncertain as well as he replied to Monk Gyatso. It was only a week ago that he was told of his identity, and he didn't want to start training already. He didn't want to be told he had to attend to duties as Avatar. He was a child. He just wanted to have fun.

"Well, the elders and I have someone for you to meet. You and she will get along very well. She's a young prodigy, a lot like you." Monk Gyatso mused as he looked out at all the other young benders practicing, some flying around on their gliders.

"Who is she?" Aang asked, curiosity beginning to return to his tone slowly as Monk Gyatso turned his gaze back on him once more. It was more so curiosity since, at the Southern Air Temple, women generally weren't welcome. They remained at the Eastern Air Temple, or the Western Air Temple, only coming to the Southern or Northern Air Temple if it was very important.

"Do you remember when I told you about another spiritual being, the Vala?" Monk Gyatso asked as he noticed the young boy dawn a confused look for a moment, before the look was replaced with an understanding, having remembered. "The Elders and I believe it is time for you two to meet. With both of your identities revealed so early, we believe it's only fair." Monk Gyatso explained as Aang dawned a conflicting look.

"So...she's coming here? And we're both going to be training together?" Aang asked, beginning to comprehend that his fun-filled life was about to take a major turn.

"She will be arriving in two days. Do not worry, Aang. You'll still be allowed to have some fun, and now you'll have a new friend to have fun with as well." Monk Gyatso assured as he squeezed the young boys shoulder reassuringly. After about a minute of silence, Monk Gyatso excused himself to go aid with training, leaving the young, confused Avatar alone.

Aang was patient until the day when the Vala was predicted to arrive, feeling nervousness bubble inside him on the day in question. First he went to see his Sky Bison, Appa, in hopes that it would help his nerves, to no avail. It was on his way back that Monk Gyatso managed to find him.

"Good morning, Aang. Are you excited today?" Monk Gyatso asked as he held a reassuring hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Very." Aang's response was quick and obviously forced, the wise elder monk spotting the attempt of hiding the true nervousness with ease.

"There is no need to be nervous, Aang. It is a good day, and you will be meeting with an old friend once more. Be happy." Monk Gyatso said with a warm smile before explaining to the young airbending prodigy that he wanted him to be respectful and kind to the girl when she arrived and show her around the Temple, and most importantly to stay out of trouble.

"I don't cause too much trouble!" Came Aang's protests quickly, only to be met with a laugh from the elder at his protests.

"Now go on and wash up Aang. We want to be presentable for when the elders arrive with your Vala." Monk Gyatso reminded, ignoring the new protests about a bath before ushering the boy off to prepare.

Aang frowned as he was marched off to prepare, already none too fond of the new change. At the age of twelve, he still wasn't too fond of baths. He liked running around and making a mess if it meant having fun.

He had barely arrived at the hot spring when he began to wonder about this Vala. Who was she? What was her name? Would she be fun loving and fun to talk to like some of his friends? Or would she be strict and boring like some of the elder monks?

Nervousness and curiosity mingling inside of him, Aang huffed as he kicked a nearby rock in to the warm waters, frustrated over the new changes in his life, before suddenly there was a flash of yellow and orange in front of his vision, lemurs flying past quickly before there was a loud splash, the lemurs diving in to the water as Aang stood back, watching for a second before the lemurs leaped out of the water, screeching in protest to the heat.

Looking back at the water, Aang watched as an Airbender leaped out of the water, standing back when with a flourish of air, the bender dried themselves with airbending.

The benders back was to him, but Aang could see a blue tattoo leading to black hair on their neck before noticing that this person was no taller than he himself.

"Wow, the Lemurs are faster than I thought." The Airbender spoke, Aang raising an eyebrow curiously since, while he didn't recognize the Airbender, they sounded familiar. As if noticing he was there, the bender turned around to see him.

Aang's eyes widened when he realized something. Not only did the Airbender have master tattoo's, but it was a girl. A girl in the Southern Air Temple.

"You're...a girl?" Aang asked, a bit shocked since the girl looked about the same age as him, and generally young girls weren't welcome at the Southern Air Temple. Not only that, but she had Airbending Master tattoo's like he did, expect she had short black hair that covered the tattoo on her head, locking eyes with her as she shot a contagious smile his way.

"Yes, you have seen a girl before, haven't you?" The girl asked as Aang was left speechless, but deep down left feeling like he somehow knew this stranger standing on the other side of the spring from him as her stormy gray eyes flickered with amusement as she looked at him.

"Yes, but only when I went to the Eastern Air Temple." Aang replied as a Lemur landed on her shoulder, the girl scratching behind it's ear for it.

"Where do you think I'm from?" The girl asked in turn, smile still held as Aang suddenly remembered he was supposed to be meeting with Monk Gyatso and the elders again, stiffening since he knew he couldn't be late. "You act like you've seen a spirit. I'm just an Airbender." The girl said with a laugh before, with a flourish of air, she was off in to the sky on a glider, leaving Aang to go fleeing back towards the courtyard where he was supposed to be meeting the Elders.

Monk Gyatso smiled when Aang arrived, turning away as the Elders entered the courtyard from the other entrance. "You're just on time Aang. The Elders are here." Monk Gyatso advised as Aang tried to catch his breath before composing himself, standing next to Monk Gyatso as he was glad he wasn't late.

"Monk Gyatso, Avatar Aang. It is good to see you both." One Elder greeted as Aang bowed to his elders.

"It is good to see you all as well. It's been so long since we've been lucky enough to see one another. Where is our young Vala?" Monk Gyatso asked as the elders looked between him and Aang.

Young? Aang had though his Vala would be older than him. Maybe because he was going to be training with her. He hadn't thought she might be young like him.

"She will be along. She went to explore a bit. She is young and curious, after all." One of the women elders explained before there was a gust of wind, the elders looking back to see the cause was none other than the girl Aang had met earlier at the hot spring.

"This temple is exciting, far more than the Eastern Air Temple." The Vala spoke up as the elders turned back to Monk Gyatso and the young Avatar, parting to present the Vala between them.

"You are late, Vala Kama." The Elder closest to the Vala advised as she held an innocent look as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I got sidetracked. A group of Lemurs chased me in to a hot spring. I needed a moment to dry off." Kama stated as she walked over to stand beside her Temple's head Elder.

"Vala Kama, this is Monk Gyatso and Avatar Aang." The sister that came along as an escort advised the young girl as she indicated the two men opposite them.

"Nice to see you again, Kama." Monk Gyatso greeted with a small bow as the young girl bowed to him in return.

"Monk Gyatso." Kama returned with a smile, before recognizing the boy to be the same who had been near the hot spring earlier.

"Perhaps we should allow these two a chance to get reacquainted with one another." Monk Gyatso offered, nudging Aang towards his Vala before the Elders began to leave to talk in private.

"Allow him to show you around, but try to keep out of trouble." The sister who escorted Kama advised before nudging Kama towards her Avatar, leaving with the Elders.

Silence enveloped the two for a second, before Kama spoke first. "So, what's there to do around here then?" Kama asked curiously, looking around at the scenery.

"We could go flying around the temple." Aang offered, before grinning when Kama grinned at the idea.

"I like you already." Kama said, before taking off in to the sky on her glider, Aang following after with a laugh, Monk Gyatso watching from the ground with a smile at the two young Airbenders.

* * *

 **Different from the original beginning of the Avatar and The Vala, isn't it? I figured out, a different take might be better off than the last time I did this. And the Prologue was more thought out this time too, to better clarify.**

 **But there we have it! The first chapter of The Avatar and The Vala 2.0! I hope it was as good as I hoped it to be for the beginning of what I hope to be a story just as successful as the original! I hope it kept you interested and wanting more, because I've already got the next chapter written out. I decided on cutting the chapters in half this time around as apposed to the last time, so I'm already underway on chapter three with a mind set for the entire story already! Gonna be working none stop until it's done probably!**

 **Anyways, thank you all so very much for reading. I really appreciate all the reads and reviews from over the years on not only the original Avatar and The Vala, but the sequel as well. But this time around, I've got a bit more ideas than last time, and I still have the transcripts and episodes to watch over and over again as I work! Bonus! This time around is sure to keep you hanging on waiting for each new chapter, I can definitely assure you that!**

 **So thanks again for all the support through the years, and I hope you'll continue reading The Avatar and The Vala 2.0!**


	2. Bonding

**Greetings once more readers! I do apologize that I had to cut the chapters in half, but hopefully the second half of the first will make up for it now. By the way, do tell if there are any grammatical errors. It seems, even though I have the newest version of my writing program, that it has a tendency to auto correct words that were right in to wrong words. I never get a break when trying to work on one of my favorite stories it seems...**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, now go ahead and read the next! Enjoy, and don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review!**

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

Aang grumbled as he was pinned face down on the ground, Kama sitting on his back with a smug smirk on her lips as she held his hands behind his back with. "I win." Kama announced happily as Aang struggled to get her to let go of his hands to get free.

"No fair. You cheated, just like you cheated at Pai Sho." Aang protested as he tried to get free. After an unfair game of Pai Sho, the Avatar had challenged his Vala to a bending match, which ended when Kama tackled Aang from her glider, using her force to pin him to the ground and win.

"No, I used gravity and Airbending to my advantage." Kama said as she held her ground, Aang still struggling beneath her as she continued grinning smugly down at his head, face down in the grass of the courtyard.

"No, you tricked me like the devious person you are." Aang grumbled, ceasing his struggle in defeat as a devious grin replaced the smug one the Vala had on at her Avatar's words.

"Why thank you for the compliment, Avatar Aang." Kama mused teasingly before both heard someone clear their throat, Aang turning his head to the side to see Monk Tashi standing a few feet away. Kama quickly rolled off of Aang before both stood up right.

"Good afternoon, Monk Tashi." Aang greeted as he bowed to his elder, trying not to laugh when Kama mocked him for his proper manners by making a face at him when Monk Tashi wasn't looking at her.

"Avatar Aang, Vala Kama. Shouldn't you two be training, instead of...whatever it is that you two were up to." Monk Tashi said as Aang realized how it might have looked that he and his friend were simply goofing around like most of the Elders seemed to usually believe they were.

"We were practicing our Airbending abilities, Monk Tashi." Kama spoke up before Aang even had a chance, to the rescue as always. "I apologize if things got a bit out of hand. Aang didn't like losing to me in our Airbending match." Kama said with a triumphant smile at her friend, Monk Tashi still looking annoyed however.

Over the course of the three months since their reintroduction to one another, Aang and Kama's relationship with one another seemed to blossom like a young lotus flower. They got along so well in fact that some of the boys in the temple even assumed the two to be siblings, and those who thought they were more than siblings or friends earned a gale force blast from the Vala.

"Avatar Aang should be focusing on continuing his training. That same ideal applies to you, Vala Kama, that you go continue your own training with the other benders." Monk Tashi advised before turning sharply on his heel to leave the two children.

"Well, so much for Air being freedom." Kama commented before turning to go the other way, mocking Monk Tashi's walking as she went and earning laughter from her best friend before he gave chase.

A chase ensured between the two spirits until finally Aang tackled Kama into the hot springs, earning disapproval and protests from the Airbenders who had been there, as well as angry glares from the older monks for their childish ways.

"Sorry, sorry. Won't happen again." Aang assured before he and Kama fled the scene quickly on their gliders, bursting into laughter once they were far enough away.

"Oh, but it will happen again, Aang. Because with your klutzy ways, there's always something happening like that." Kama teased, putting emphasis on Aang's name as he glared back at her playfully.

Aang was about to shoot a witty comment back about her own destructive ways, before noticing some younger Air nomads sneaking around, eyes glowing with curiosity before taking off after them to see what was going on, leaving Kama to chase after him this time.

"Hey, it looks like there's going to be another secret dance party tonight." Aang announced excitedly upon following the boys to the more secluded courtyard of the temple, Kama behind him as she looked at the preparing boys in the courtyard.

"How is it secret if it's in the middle of the courtyard?" Kama asked, looking over Aang's shoulder at the scene in the courtyard.

"Because we do it once everyone else has gone to bed." Aang said with a beaming smile at the idea of having a dance party for the first time in almost a year.

"Still doesn't sound very secretive." Kama commented with a bored look in her eyes as Aang glared back at her playfully for her behavior.

"Let's come back later then so we can have some fun." Aang offered as he looked around at the young monks preparing for the secret dance.

The two friends set off once more, reveling in pranks and games, before separating to go prepare for the secretive dance, agreeing to meet at the entrance to the courtyard.

Aang grinned deviously as he arrived outside the courtyard, spying his best friend leaning against the entrance with her back to him, he began to sneak up quietly as can be, inhaling as much air in to his lungs. "I know you're there." The air was let out with a raspberry of disappointment as Kama turned her gaze to look back at him with a smug smile.

"How do you always do that?" Aang asked, pouting childishly as he walked up to stand beside the somehow always knowing Vala.

"I can sense your spirit." Kama said with a matter-o-fact, smug smile as Aang mocked her words with his hand as she spoke, chuckling before her eyes drifted to the merry making boys in the courtyard.

The revelry had begun not long ago, young monks letting loose from the normal order of life, dancing to their hearts content and being as loud as they wanted to be. It almost looked like a party Aang could expect to find in the Earth Kingdom.

An excited smile was etched across the Avatar's face as he turned to his Vala, frowning slightly when he saw the excitement wasn't shared with his friend, who held a look he had grown accustomed to by now. In her time at the temple, she really hadn't gotten to close to any of the other monks besides himself. She must be feeling out of place.

"Come on, let's dance." Aang offered once the music started up once more from the band of boys, not giving Kama a chance to protest as he took her hand to lead her out in to the crowd of dancing nomads.

"Aang, I've never danced before." Kama admitted once Aang had dragged her out in to the opening, frowning as he let a few giggles fly at the news.

"It's easy. Just follow the flow of the music, be free. It's like Airbending, just...let go." Aang explained, really unsure how else to explain it before an idea popped in to his mind. "Here, I'll show you." Aang offered before he took Kama's hand once more to lead her.

Near the entrance to the courtyard, wise eyes watched the two young spirits. No one seemed to mind his being there, since he was the most liked Elder monk among the younger ones. He understood that everyone needed some freedom from the uniform ways that had taken over the air temple. Now, he was simply watching the two young children that were in his care with a warm smile at the sight.

He knew for a fact that neither Aang nor Kama knew anything about the art of dancing, but yet they were moving about in a way that seemed to imitate one of the oldest Airbending dance moves. Moves that he knew even Roku didn't know when he was still with them.

Kama giggled as Aang spun around and around, beyond hyper as he began to show off for some of the much younger monks. He had plenty of friends in the temple who knew of his true identity. That's why he liked to show off at times, she believed.

Moving off to stand beside an old statue of Avatar Roku, a grin broke out on Kama's face as she glanced up at the old Avatar's face, eyes following something invisible to the rest of the nomads present nearby.

Kama was about to follow after the spirit in curiosity, when she heard unfamiliar voices nearby speak her name. "...yeah, I hear they are always around each other." Kama slid around the statue to catch sight of three boys standing around talking. "Looks like the Elders gave him his own little pet." The boy continued on with a snide comment as Kama felt her previous happy attitude diminish.

"Maybe she's trying to learn some new techniques, if you know what I mean." Another older, taller boy commented with a smug laugh and smirk at the other two.

"Wouldn't surprise me, she's so seclusive without him. I'd be surprised if she could even make it through the Airbending Gates." The third and final boy commented before Kama's temper began to spark at the boys words.

"Couldn't make it through the airbending gates, huh?" Kama questioned, appearing behind the boys now as they noticed her, giving off snorts and giggles over knowing she had heard them.

Faster than the still training boys could comprehend, they were suddenly sent flying backwards into the reflection pond on the other side of the courtyard by a gale force wind, all eyes focusing on the boys in the pond, no one spying the Vala fleeing after the also fleeing spirit she had spied earlier.

No one, except the Avatar who had been standing near the pond when the boys were blasted in to it.

Kama landed with a soft thud in the airball field, thoughts about the unkind boys at bay as she continued chasing the fast moving spirit, attempting to tackle it, only to end up with her head buried in a mound of snow, yelling and thrashing around to try to get free.

Kama had almost freed herself, when someone lifted her from the snow, looking up to be met with the warm, caring eyes of her mentor at the Southern Air Temple. "Monk Gyatso." Kama said with a sigh of relief as he set her down, acknowledging him with a bow once on her feet as this was the man trying to teach her about manners.

"No need to bow. I believe it is time that you and I have a talk." Monk Gyatso advised, holding a hand out away from himself to indicate they would be taking a walk together.

Aang frowned deeply as he walked out of the temple towards the airball fields. Originally, he had been searching high and low for Kama. Never would he have thought that he would come across a meeting of the elders. And he definitely would have ever thought they'd be discussing him.

Or, what they had been discussing exactly about doing with him.

Aang had barely gotten half way to the airball field when he finally spied the girl he had been looking for earlier, jumping around on the airball pillars as if trying to catch something in the sky. "Kama?" Aang called to her, catching her attention, and causing her to fall off the pillar she had been about to land on, running over to help his friend.

"That's twice in one night." Kama muttered as she rolled off of a mound of snow, shaking her onyx hair to get the flakes of snow out of her hair as Aang reached a hand down to her, helping her up, only to encase her in a tight embrace. "Whoa, what's the call for the hug? Usually you'd shove me right back in the snow." Kama teased lightly, before noticing the troubled look in her Avatar's gaze that resonated to the rest of his body, almost feeling his troubles herself. "What's wrong?" Kama asked as Aang pulled back from their embrace.

Aang tried to move away from Kama, but she was easily right back upon him, wanting to know what the cause of the troubled look on his face was. With a heavy sigh, Aang complied with her questions, knowing she wouldn't allow him to leave without telling her. "I was looking for you when...I found the elders having a meeting." Aang admitted as Kama wondered what could be so bad about a meeting of the Elders. They always had meetings.

"At first, I thought everything was fine. But...then they started talking about us." Aang revealed as his Vala rolled her eyes, since these days it seemed the elders had nothing better to do than to discuss and spy on the both of them. She herself had eavesdropped on more than a handful of said meetings when bored and Aang was busy.

"And, what was so bad about that? Kama asked only to see tears brimming in her best friends eyes.

"They're sending me away." Aang announced, eyes dropping to the ground as his tears began to flow, Kama coercing him to sit down and snuggling up to his side to try to comfort her fellow spirit.

"Where are they sending you?" Kama asked quietly, knowing how it felt to be sent away, since she herself had been sent to this temple for her continued Vala training.

"The Eastern Air Temple. They're...not letting you come with me." Aang revealed, glancing with blurry eyes towards his Vala only to see she now too held a distraught look in her usually calm, relaxed eyes.

The two remained outside much past curfew, Monk Gyatso approaching them himself to send them back inside to bed, knowing they both need their rest since tomorrow they were to find out what the elders had chosen for their fates.

Aang held on to Kama until the last possible moment when they reached the hallway that separated the boys dormitories from where Kama's own separate room was situated, the comfort of his best friend the only thing keeping him from panicking right then.

"We should go before we get yelled at again." Kama spoke up, breaking the silence that had overtaken them as they stood, alone together in the hallway, Aang's hand holding tightly to her own as his eyes locked on their connection.

"What are we going to do?" Aang asked in a quiet whisper, eyes raising to meet Kama's in the dimly lit hallway. "I...I can't...I won't be able to handle being sent away. Especially without you." Aang reminded, since in the last three months of knowing he was the Avatar, it seemed Kama was the only person capable of making him feel like it was maybe not so bad to be the Avatar. Like he wasn't alone, or an outcast like some of the other children were shunning him from games because of his abilities.

"We'll worry about that in the morning, Aang. But tonight, we need sleep. We can't think clearly as we are." Kama reminded as she reached over, pinching a puffy cheek lightly with a smile that couldn't quiet reach her eyes.

"Fine." Aang murmured in defeat, releasing Kama's hand reluctantly, already missing the comfort of the connection before Kama stepped forward, enveloping him in a gentle hug as he buried his face in her shoulder, fighting off hot tears that threatened to fall from his eyes once more.

After reluctantly pulling away, Kama leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of the arrow on Aang's forehead with a small smile, since she knew how it agitated him to be treated as such, holding a small teasing smile as a small laugh forced it's way out of the Avatar's lips. "Goodnight, Aang." Kama murmured quietly as he took her hand one last time, giving it a gentle squeeze as their eyes locked.

"Goodnight, Kama." Aang whispered back, connection with his Vala separating as their hands parted, Kama turning to retreat down the hallway towards her room, leaving the Avatar to watch her leave him, alone again.

The next day, Kama was given news that she had hoped to never hear. "What do you mean he's gone?" Kama questioned Monk Gyatso, his features solemn as she looked up at him with eyes pleading that it wasn't true.

"He was spotted flying away last night with his Sky Bison Appa. He hasn't come home yet, I'm sorry Kama." Monk Gyatso explained, leaving out that a note had been found in his room.

Tears falling freely, Kama collapsed to the ground in the very courtyard where she met her Avatar months prior, before the ground suddenly shook, the scent of smoke filling the air.

It was the same day that the Avatar and the Vala were separated, that the Fire Nation attacked the Air Temples all across the world.

* * *

 **And there we have it. The end of Before the Genocide, and now we'll be getting right in to the Hundred Year War. See though, I told you things would be going a little differently this time around. Well, more than a little actually. I have planned quiet a bit out already for the new Avatar and The Vala.**

 **I am, however, a bit disappointed that I couldn't name it with 2.0. Apparently, you cant use periods in the title of a story. I don't understand why, but I just had to refer to it as The Avatar and The Vala Remake because I had no other ideas.**

 **Anyways, I have so many ideas in store for this story, that you all might want to stick around till the end. I can definitely assure you, it'll be worth the time spent reading.**

 **So, thanks as always for reading! I really enjoy watching my Story Traffic stats rise with each story or chapter I post on here, especially when it comes to The Avatar and The Vala. Now, if you have a little extra time, why not scroll down and give me your thoughts or ideas for the story in a little review? I'd definitely appreciate it!**

 **Until next time, thanks again!**


	3. Century Long Separation

**Greetings as always readers! I would always like to thank all of you for reading, now I'm going to let you get right on with this chapter since I don't really have much to say.**

 **Enjoy, and don't forget to leave me a review!**

* * *

 **100 Years Later**

Aang had been frozen in an ice berg for a century until the fateful day when he was released by two water tribe siblings, unsure of what had happened at first, but before he knew it the girl that saved him was taking him back to their people, much to her brother's despair of bringing in outsiders.

It was about the time when Katara told him that he must have been frozen in the ice burg for a hundred years that he truly began to understand his mistake in running away from the air temple all that time ago.

It didn't truly settle in though, until as he was fighting off a Fire Nation ship, he was sent flying overboard, everything fading to black for him as his tattoo's flashed.

A blinding light shot in to the sky as Aang entered the Avatar State, the light so bright one might believe it could be seen on the other side of the world entirely.

About the time that the light shot through the sky, a spirit halfway across the world awoke, sitting up in confusion as stormy gray eyes spied an unfamiliar light penetrating the atmosphere from where she sit napping on a roof top. "What is it, my dear?" A voice spoke up nearby, standing atop a pillar of stone feet away from the rooftop.

"Something's...changed. I can feel it." The girl spoke up, not having felt such a feeling in a very long time as she stood up, eyes locked on the now dissipating light in the atmosphere. She was unsure of what it is, or what exactly to do about it.

"My dear Vala, you're just making up things in your mind again like you used to." The man atop the stone pillar commented with a small laugh as the tired gray eyes shifted his way, tired of being accused of fabrication when she felt as though something had shifted in the spiritual well being of not only her body, but the world from the feel of it.

"I'm going to go on a little trip. Expect me back in under a week's time." Kama replied simply to her century long friend, grabbing the century old staff from beside her as she rose, leaving her friend to watch from his stone pillar as she shot in to the sky on the old glider.

"Wait...where are we going?" The water tribe warrior, Sokka, questioned as he sat back in the saddle of Aang's flying Bison Appa, arms folded behind his head in boredom since Aang and Katara were at the front of the saddle planning some different trip before the heading to the South Pole so that Aang and Katara could learn Waterbending.

"To my temple. Wait till you see it, Katara. The Air temple is one of the most beautiful places in the whole world." Aang said with a sparkle in his eyes at the mere mention of his home, feeling homesick after being away so long. "The other nomads must still be waiting for me to come back." Aang mused, still a bit incapable of believing that the Fire Nation was capable of wiping out his people, even if he was just attacked by Fire Nation soldiers.

"Aang..." Katara began but cut short upon seeing the excited look that Aang had over going back to his temple after a century.

"We'll be there in no time, won't we buddy?" Aang asked as he patted Appa on the head, turning his gaze to the sky in excitement over finally getting to go home.

Katara and Sokka exchanged troubled looks as Aang's gaze was away from them before focusing back on the fact the excited Airbender looking their way again.

As promised, it didn't take long to reach the Southern Air Temple. They reached the Temple early the next day, only to find it completely deserted. "This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison, now it's just full of weeds." Aang murmured sadly at the sight of the temple seemingly abandoned. "I can't believe how much things have changed." Aang murmured so quietly, Katara and Sokka barely heard him.

He was at least expecting to see his best friend, Kama. She always seemed to wait for him in the exact same place in the temple every day. But now...that place wasn't even there anymore. It was destroyed.

At the highest point of the Temple, tired old eyes watched the three explorers, assuming what she was seeing to be Fire Nation Spies as had happened over the past century. Normally, she would have sent them flying off the mountain already, but one seemed to catch her interest. He seemed to go all out to the point of adorning old Air Nomad robes.

Part of her still wished, even after a century, that it was Aang. That her long gone best friend and Avatar companion would finally return and put an end to all the pain and misery in the world. But, finally she came to terms with the fact that her friend was gone, and that she was the last remaining Air Nomad in the world.

How, she still didn't quiet understand herself though. Since it's been a whole century, and her body hadn't aged a day since all those years ago when her Avatar fled the Temple without her.

Part of her believed it to be divine punishment, for not having stopped her Avatar from fleeing, resulting in the destruction of her people. A century past, her people all gone as well as her Avatar, it would seem a proper punishment to entomb the spirit of the Vala in the chaos and misery of the world.

She couldn't allow some spy to get her hopes up like times before. The Avatar was gone, the Air Nomad's were gone. They weren't coming back, and she was forever alone.

Kama rose from her crouched position on the Temple peak, unwilling to watch the explorers on the ground any longer. With a running leap from the roof that sent shingles toppling down to the ground below, The Vala was off in to the sky, never being spotted once by the intruders.

"We probably shouldn't be here. This place looks like it's falling apart at the seams." Sokka advised as he noticed parts of the main temple roof falling to the ground near them. Aang, however, didn't seem to hear him, continuing on in to a separate area to come upon a door only capable of being opened by an Airbender.

Aang smiled slightly at first upon opening the door, as it seemed the room was untouched, before spotting something high up in the rafters of the room.

Katara was about to ask Aang about the room full of statues, but Aang was off and running towards the top of the Sanctuary, heart hammering in his chest as he spotted a scroll beside the first Vala statue, his heart leaping to his throat since he knew only one person who would be leaving notes laying around the sanctuary that was supposed to be forbidden to them all those years ago.

Many times, when Aang and Kama would be off exploring the temple, they would sneak in to this Sanctuary. They knew Monk Gyatso forbade it, but they just couldn't help themselves.

* * *

 _Aang smirked as he began to near where he believed his friend was hiding. They were playing a game, and he had searched every possible area in the Sanctuary where she could be hiding except for up here. That meant that Kama had to be hiding nearby. He had almost passed the first statues, when he found a scroll, opening it to see Kama's familiar handwriting._

" _Still looking for me? You're getting colder, Avatar. You know I've already won." The scroll read, the young Avatar almost hearing her confident voice as he read. Before he had a chance to close the scroll, he was blasted into the air by a strong air current, just then realizing he fell in to one of Kama's traps._

" _Hmm, I thought that the Avatar was supposed to be smart." Kama's voice drifted across the air current to him, looking down to see hear near the Sanctuary doors with a cocky grin splayed on her lips. "Come and get me, you lazy lemur!" Kama announced, blowing raspberries at him and pulling down one of her eye lids to mock him._

 _Aang was off and chasing her before she even had a chance to take back the mocking, this time chasing her throughout the entire Air Temple._

* * *

With shaky hands, Aang carefully picked up the scroll, realizing it was extremely old. His heart skipped when he saw the name written on it, recognizing not only the name but her familiar, unique handwriting. Kama.

This time, he wasn't so careful as he opened the scroll in a flash.

"Aang, if you've found this, then that means you've finally come back. That also means that you've found what the Fire Nation did to our home. Why did you leave? Why did you abandon not only our people, but me? The world needed you. The Air Nomads needed you, I needed you. But you just left in the middle of the night, without telling anyone. Even me. Please, I hope you find this. Because maybe then there will still be hope left for the world, and maybe you'll find me soon too." Tears dropped onto the scroll before it could shut, soaking in to the old parchment as Aang slipped down to the floor, realizing that what Katara was telling him was the truth.

The Fire Nation had destroyed his home. They took all his people from him, his friends, his family. His Vala.

He was about to head back down to Katara, who was waiting impatiently down by the door, when he saw something on the floor behind the statue, using an air suction to pull it to him. He stared at it in confusion before leaping up to go take it to Katara and ask her what it was.

Sokka kicked at a Fire Nation Soldier helmet in boredom, wishing they could leave this temple already. They needed to go to the North Pole, not root around century old junk and buildings ready to collapse over their heads any second.

He was about ready to go drag Katara and Aang out of that Sanctuary, but instead they came to him brandishing an old looking poster.

"Aang wants you to tell him what this means." Katara said as she handed the seemingly old poster off to him, confusing Sokka for a second before he realized what it was.

"This is one of the old Resistance posters, to fight back against the Fire Nation tyranny. It's maybe...fifty years old. Dad had one for the longest time." Sokka advised as he sat down and laid the poster out on the ground to explain it to them, pointing a finger at the fist in the center of the paper surrounded by three elements.

"The fist stands for Resistance, to fight back against the Fire Nation for what they've done. And these are Water, Earth, and Air. Though, I never really understood why they put Air there, since...well..." Sokka cut himself short with a cautious glance up at the obviously upset twelve year old crouched down in front of him, not wanting to upset him any further than he already was. He knew just by looking at the kids body language that he know knew the truth about what had happened to his temple a century ago.

"Fight for your world. Fight for your right. Don't give up hope. This is your birthright. Your a bender, so stand up and fight." Katara read the words at the bottom of the poster, a hint of confusion in her voice as she read and looked over the old poster.

As Sokka was beginning to explain the origin of the poster, Aang slipped away to be alone for a while, beginning to walk around until he saw a little Lemur and began chasing it.

Kama had barely made it out of the Batola Mountain Range, when suddenly she felt a rush of energy course through her, causing her to temporarily black out and make a crash landing on her glider in to the ground. "What...was that?" Kama questioned herself for a moment before glancing back in the direction of the Air Temple, something deep inside her telling her she should go back.

Against her better judgment to listen to her inner thoughts, however, she stood back up, turning away from the Temple. She was needed more elsewhere. She couldn't waste time investigating the destroyed Temple that was once her home a century prior.

It had taken Katara a little while and a bit of coercion to calm Aang down and bring him out of his state. She regretted coming to the temple from the beginning, but none so more now that Aang had found his old mentor and friend Monk Gyatso's body, surrounded by fallen Fire Nation soldiers, losing his control and going in to the same weird, glowing body tornado state that he went in to back on the Fire Nation ship. It took all her will just to calm him down.

"I...really am the last Airbender." Aang murmured in defeat, tears still falling as he wished he had never left that night a century ago. He only intended to find somewhere nice, then he was going to come back for Kama. But then that storm...

The trio left soon after Aang calmed down enough and got back enough energy to fly Appa, not wanting to come back to the temple again this time since it held so much pain in his heart.

It was as they were back in the sky flying, that an idea suddenly appeared in Aang's mind, a grin breaking out across the Avatar's face as he remembered a city from long ago that he now desperately wanted to visit again and see if it was still standing. "Why are you smiling like that?" Sokka asked as he noticed Aang's devious smirk on his face now, poking him in the side of the head when he didn't respond fast enough.

"I know where we are going to go visit next." Aang announced, ignoring Sokka's protests as he changed course, directing Appa towards the great Earth Kingdom city of Omashu, curious on how much the city may have changed in the century since he's been gone.

Kama landed her glider silently, glad that night had fallen once more before she returned. The two day trip back to the palace left her feeling drained of energy the further she went. Now, all she wanted to do was rest. But, that would mean that she would need to avoid her partner.

"Oh how he can't let me be for very long." Kama murmured, footsteps light as she crept about the large palace silently, doing everything in her power to mask that she had returned from anyone in the whole palace. She had just entered the room, when suddenly the candles flickered to life without her wanting them to.

"Ah, you're back!" Kama's shoulders slumped in defeat. She should have known better, the old Earthbender knew everything that went on in his palace. No doubt, this was going to be a long night.

By afternoon the next day, Kama had managed to escape from the crazed king once more, perched at the peak of the palace like she did every day. Eyes examining the ground and horizon in a sweeping manner, ensuring that there were no spies or Fire Nation troops trying to take the city. It had stood one hundred years thus far, and by the spirits it was going to stand another hundred if she had her say.

Her eyes were pulled away from her scanning, however, by another century long friend, a smile breaking out on her lips at the spirit that always seemed to find her as it began to circle her where she sat perched on the roof.

Unfortunately, in her distraction from paying attention to the spirit, Kama's ears picked up the sound of the destruction of some of the many mail chutes that ran across the city, grimacing since there was little doubt in her mind that it was either the eccentric king, or a pack of idiotic children.

Perhaps if she were younger, she would have done it too. Spirits knows she used to back in the day. But even though she appeared in the body of a twelve year old still after a century, that by far did not mean that she acted one.

Waving goodbye to her spirit friend once more, Kama began her descent down to the throne room to report and investigate the occurrence herself.

By the time she had made her way down from the rooftops, however the eccentric king was throwing a feast for the destructive criminals. Children, as she had assumed.

Kama's fist tightened on her staff in annoyance, wishing for once that the King would actually deliver punishment first instead of some of his more harebrained ideas like throwing a feast for criminals. It gave off the impression that he was encouraging the childish behavior. She didn't even enter the room with the criminals until forced when they were sat at the large table laid with various dishes.

Standing behind her King as he sat at the table, Kama held her hands upon her staff and her eyes cast on the ground, seemingly in her own world as the old king spoke to the children.

Aang had been listening to the King speak, when his eyes drifted to the girl standing behind him, wearing what appeared to be nomad robes, raising an eyebrow in curiosity since he hadn't expected to see nomads ever again, let alone in Omashu. The robes even appeared to be a mix of traditional Air Nomad Monk robes, and Earth Kingdom colors. And her staff...

Before Aang could even think to ask who this girl behind the king was, her eyes suddenly rose from the floor, cast to the side and following some form of movement. With a glance of his own eyes to the side, he could see there was in fact nothing there. What was she looking at?

A small smile broke out on Kama's face once more as she watched the spirit traipse around the room, no one capable of seeing it but herself obviously. All spirits knows, these children masquerading around like they're from far off nations sure wouldn't be capable of seeing spirits like herself.

The old King seemed to catch her lack of attention finally, tapping her elbow after he finished his joke. When she cast her stormy eyes his way, he motioned to her that it was okay for her to follow what others could not see.

"If you'll be so kind as to excuse my Grand Master. She just returned from a long trip last night, so she needs her rest. As do we all, now don't we?" The eccentric King said with his signature laugh as Aang's eyes continued to follow the King's Grand Master, who now was leaving through a hole opened in the wall by one of the many palace guards, the hole closing right behind her as she was gone.

"Is she a Nomad?" Aang asked before he could stop himself, knowing he was supposed to be going along with the idea that he was from Kangaroo Island to hide that he was the Avatar, dodging a jab in the ribs by Sokka even.

"She looks like she's maybe your age Aang, how could she be a Nomad?" Katara asked, since it was true that not many true nomads resided in the world anymore with the war raging on. Nomads seemed to be the first target of the Fire Nation anyways, probably in their attempts of killing the Avatar.

"Ah, so we have someone here who knows about Nomads, eh?" The King said with a conniving smirk at the boy across the table from him, eyes glinting with mischievousness and a hint of knowing. "Well, since you're asking questions, I'll answer. On one condition." The King announced as he held a finger in the air, grin widening as the three children across the table watched him, faces a mixture of curiosity and fear over what he could be planning.

"Tomorrow, you shall face three deadly challenges. If you shall pass, I will not only answer all questions you have to ask of me, but I will also let you and your friends leave." The king announced, pointing a long, bony finger at Aang as he spoke. "But for now, the guards shall show you to your chamber." The King advised, clasping his hands together as a soldier at his side leaned closer to him.

"My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?" The soldier asked as the king looked up at the soldier speaking to him.

"The newly refurbished chamber." The King clarified, but the questioning look remained in the soldiers eyes as he stood up straight.

"Wait, which one are we talking about?" The soldier asked, still quiet confused with the King.

"The one that used to be the bad chamber. Until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them." The King explained, the soldiers already beginning to lead the Avatar and his friends away to their chamber. "Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!" The King announced to the already leaving guards. "I'll just have to request Kama number all the Chambers." The King said to his still remaining guard, catching the Avatar's attention as he looked back for a second before he was gone.

"Did he just say Kama?" Aang asked anxiously, trying to be loud enough for the king to hear them, but they were already gone from the King's range of hearing.

"What Aang? I didn't hear him mention any names." Sokka stated, still chewing on a chicken leg as the guards moved them along.

Aang sighed, looking down at the ground as he wondered if he had really heard the King say his long gone friends name, or he was just hearing things.

He really did miss her. More and more each day. She was his best friend, the one that understood him best since she too carried the burden of being forced in to a life she did not want, after all she never asked to be the Vala just like he never asked to be the Avatar.

As the Gang passed an open entryway to a courtyard, the sounds of a flute drifting across the air caught the young Avatar's ears, arching back to try to catch the source only to spy the Kings Grand Master, sitting alone in the center of the courtyard, eyes closed as she played the flute.

"Hey, who is she?" Aang asked one of the guards still trying to usher them away, being forced away from the entryway by one of the men and losing sight of the girl.

"Who are you talking about, Aang?" Katara asked, not seeing the person that had been playing the flute like he had seen.

Aang opened his mouth to reply, but they were already too far away to even hear the beautiful flute anymore. His stomach dropped a little, memories resurfacing of the Air Temple and how some of the older Monks used to play the flute for him when he was feeling down or lonely.

"Never mind. I can't even hear the music anymore." Aang murmured, eyes casting a sad glance at the floor once more as Katara reached over, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder upon seeing the sad look, figuring he would tell her if something was truly bothering him.

Kama had been playing the flute expertly when she felt a change in the air, setting the flute down slowly. "Must you play with these children, Mad King?" Kama asked, not even needing to look behind her to know her King was there.

"Aw, and I thought you would find it as amusing as myself. That boy sure has his eye on you, you know the one dressed like a Monk." The King said with his signature laugh as Kama rolled her eyes at the old man.

"It gets less amusing every time we find another person masquerading as my deceased people, my liege." Kama said simply, a hint of annoyance in her tone just from continuing the conversation about the criminals.

"Ah, but maybe he's not masquerading." The King put in, knowing his girl had given up hope long ago that any of her people were alive, let alone her Avatar.

"Let's not dwell on fantasies of the mind, my friend." Kama said with a sigh as she rose in to the air, seemingly without a thing to elevate her.

"That's still quiet some talent you've got there, my darling. If only the rest of us were as capable of such skills. Airbending and such a connection with spirits as yours. You are truly a girl to be jealous of." The King said with a smile down at the girl now floating in the air until they were at eye level.

"What is it you want?" Kama asked, knowing better when the King spoke like this. Granted, he gave compliments when they were deserved. But never out of nowhere like this.

The crazy King smirked at her deviously, knowing she would figure out he had an ulterior motive for coming to see her during her spiritual time.

The following morning, after a rude awakening to find his friends missing, Aang's challenges began, much to the King's glee and amusement as his Grand Master stood at his side, without her staff this time at his request.

The first challenge was simple. Retrieve the crazed king's lunchbox key. Except, it was dangling on a chain under a roaring waterfall. Kama personally wasn't paying much mind to the challenges, in fact focusing on the spirit circling her occasionally as the King watched his prey.

Kama always did think the old King truly did have evil in his heart deep down. Granted, every time she looked at his spirit, she only saw goodness and the heart of a hero. But, times like this when he toyed with and tortured people.

After the key was retrieved, which actually managed to grab the Vala's attention when it dangled over her and her king's head, the troop moved on to the next task. Retrieving the King's pet, Flopsy.

"Must we really continue with this charade...my liege?" Kama questioned, hands folded together inside her sleeved in front of her.

"Aw, I'm having fun. Aren't you, my lovely Grand Master?" The King asked in response with an innocent look on his face, but a maniacal look in his eyes.

Kama rolled her eyes at the old King as Flopsy suddenly bounded up to them, laying out on his back before them as the king knelt down and began rubbing his belly. "Come on, I'm ready for the next challenge." The boy spoke up as Kama cast her eyes upon the pretender.

"Ahh!" The Mad King began laughing maniacally as his Grand Master rolled her eyes once more, before giving curt whistle, Flopsy jumping up from his laid position and away from the King. "Aw, now why did you do that?" The King protested as his Grand Master shook her head at her King.

"On with the next challenge, my liege." Kama gave a mocking bow towards her King before turning on her heel abruptly and beginning to leave, Flopsy following her this time as she rolled one of the pets treats over her hands inside her sleeves, that being the only reason she was capable of separating the two.

Aang was left watching the Grand Master as she left, feeling as though he knew her somehow. That whole seen, her obviously mocking the king...it felt...familiar.

"Oh, very well. On with your final challenge." The King said, before he began laughing maniacally once more as Aang and his crystal encased friends began to be lead away to the next challenge.

Arriving at a dueling arena, the King's even smile still played upon his lips, Aang was presented with his most formidable challenge. "Your final test is a duel, and as a special treat, you may choose your opponent. Point and choose." The King announced, his Grand Master once more at his side as he then realized she was, yet again, not paying attention.

Well, not to anything on their plane, in the very least.

"So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?" Aang asked as two more, scary looking men stepped out of the shadows to stand on either side of the King and his Grand Master.

"Choose wisely." The Mad King said with his devious grin still played across his lips as his partner continued to follow with her eyes things he could not see himself.

Aang pursed his lips as he looked at his four choices, needing to think for a moment. The two scary men were definitely out of the question. They looked like they could rip him to shreds, and like they would enjoy doing it too.

"Aang, choose quickly! We kind of don't have much time here!" Sokka snapped from the balcony beside the one they themselves stood on. At that point, the crystal was covering everything but their feet and heads.

The King looked to his partner as their challenger's name was spoken by his friends, curious to see her reaction, but she was yet again off in her own world with her spirits. Rolling his eyes, he stamped his foot on the ground, raising the floor beneath her to try to get her attention.

In response, however, she simply rose herself off the floor a few inches, not as out of tune to her surroundings as he thought to perceive, the king looking to their challenger to see he was still trying to decide who to choose.

"Aang, Sokka's right. We don't have much time for you to try to choose one of them. Just choose, you'll be fine." Katara assured the Avatar as his eyes settled on the King and his seemingly distracted Grand Master.

"Come to a decision, have we? Point and choose." The King reminded with his evil smile still held.

"I choose...both of you." Aang announced, pointing two fingers instead at The King and his Grand Master.

The grin that broke upon the King's face looked like something belonging to an evil spirit. "Only one, but considering who you pointed out first...wrong choice!" The King announced, straightening his posture and throwing off his expensive robe as he bent the Earth beneath him, sending Aang flying in to the arena.

"You're making me do it, aren't you?" Kama asked as the King didn't move from his spot, turning to her with a maniacal laugh and that signature outlandish smile he always gave her for the past century.

"You thought I was a frail old man, and she an innocent nonthreatening girl. But, I'm the most powerful Earthbender you'll ever see. And she..." The King spoke as he stepped forward, pulling his Grand Master to stand in front of the balcony with him, in plain sight of the Pretender.

"Well, she is the legend the Resistance followers pray for at night. She is the Spirit Guardian." The King announced as he yanked the formal robes from his Grand Master, revealing her to the challenger and his friends.

Stepping up on to the ledge of the balcony, the Grand Master was now shown to be wearing light fighting robes adorned with the colors of three nations who had been suffering for a century.

"THE Spirit Guardian!" Sokka yelled, trying to fight off the crystals trying to block him from seeing the legend his father spoke to him and Katara of when they were younger.

"But...the Spirit Guardian hasn't been seen in almost four decades. That couldn't possibly be her, she barely looks older than Aang." Katara said as she turned herself with the crystals to look upon the girl standing on the balcony, looking down at her challenger. Half the time, however, her eyes were instead following something unseen to the challengers eyes, hearing things none of them could hear either.

"See how her eyes follow things we do not see, that is the Spirits she fights to protect as fiercely as she protects everything from the Fire Nation. She is no simple task for you, boy." The King said with a crazed laugh as the Vala standing on the balcony rolled her eyes once more.

"Don't make me out to be some epic hero, my liege." Kama spoke with slight annoyance in her tone as her challenger on the ground, splayed on the earth from his impact, gawked up at her.

Air Nomad Tattoo's. That was all he could see right now. Those bright blue Air Nomad tattoo's adorning her arms and legs. Before he had a chance to speak, to question, she was suddenly leaping from the balcony, landing on the ground in front of him with such grace and not even a sound as her bare feet hit the ground.

The King on the balcony ledge grinned in amusement at the sight. He knew both of these children in the arena in front of him. They might not remember one another, or recognize one another at the moment, but soon they would.

"Let the duel begin!" King Bumi announced, throwing a boulder in to the air for amusement as two friends, long time separated, were brought together to fight one another at his amusement.

* * *

 **I know, I skipped The Warriors Of Kyoshi episode. But with good reason, mind you. You'll see just why soon enough. But oh, here we go with the exciting part. Avatar and Vala meet again, but at this point don't quiet realize it themselves. So happens when you've been separated for a long period of time, especially in this case since it's been a century. But Spirit Guardian? Ah, see I told you things would go different this time around. Everything's changed in comparison to the old Avatar and the Vala.**

 **I hope that won't make any of you shy away from the story though. I promise, it will be just as exciting, if not more, than the old Avatar and The Vala.**

 **Anyways, sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger my amazing readers, but it had to be done just one more time! I promise, the next chapter will make up for it entirely! Just a little more patience, and the next chapter will make up for it. We'll get some answers too hopefully, that's all I can say right now.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! I love watching my traffic feed climb higher and higher each day, I even stay up till 4 AM every night now just to write and watch and see how views have gone for the day, and to watch for reviews too. I'm always watching, just to let you all know!**

 **Thanks again for reading, now don't be shy and think of leaving me a review to let me know how you feel about the story in general or just the chapter, anything you want to say go on ahead!**


	4. Reunited

**Greetings once more my loyal readers! Finally, we get the chapter that I'm sure you must be excited for! As the title gives away, someone's going to be Reunited after a long time! So, without further ado, I'll let you get right on to reading! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Who...who are you?" Aang tried to ask, but suddenly he was propelled to his feet by a pillar of stone beneath him, coming to stand before the girl that the King referred to as The Spirit Guardian.

"I am who the man on the balcony announces me to be. I am the famed Spirit Guardian. Protector of Spirits and humans alike. I am not some innocent pretender of things you yourself couldn't possibly understand in your age." Kama announced as she gestured towards the boy's appearance, something deep down in her reminding her that this was in fact the attire of a true to the sky Air Nomad, her own kind that had been gone for a century.

"Pretender?" Aang asked in confusion, before he was suddenly sent spiraling backwards by a leg swipe from the girl who was obviously as skilled as her King made her out to be.

King Bumi laughed louder up on the balcony as in the next balcony, Aang's defenseless friends were left with nothing to do but watch as he was sprawled out on the ground again by a girl who seemingly was a non-bender.

"Kick her butt, Aang! Get us out of here!" Sokka cheered, before squealing when the crystal began to cover his mouth.

Kama's ears perked up at the sound of a name, turning her gaze to the balcony for a second, before suddenly she was pushed backwards, glancing back at the Pretender to see he now was wielding a staff very similar to her own, eyes narrowing. "Well, I see our Pretender has rooted around the Air Nation Temples, haven't you?" Kama questioned, before with a stomp of her foot, her own staff was shot up out of the Earth in to her hands.

"Wha..." Aang yelped suddenly as he blocked a strike with the Grand Master's own staff, giving him a chance to realize their staffs were almost entirely identical, except her own looked worn with use of ages.

King Bumi watched in bated anticipation as Kama stood her ground against her challenger, obviously still unaware of who this really was in front of her. A century of waiting, and now decades of silent acknowledgment that he was gone from their world, but here they stood. Still trying to figure out just who the other was.

His little lady, his Grand Master had given up hope decades prior that the Avatar would ever return to her. The Vala was the last standing of the Air Nomads. But, she was wrong. But she still couldn't see it herself. Her veil was still clouding her eyes from seeing just who was really in front of her.

He did love her connection to the Spirit World at times, it made for some amusing stories over the century. But, it clouded her judgment at times as well. More so in the last few decades of their lives, as she has spent more time acknowledging the Spirits than the humans.

So it was in all honesty no surprise she could not see the truth in front of her, as after a century of hoping, and now almost half of that century spent relying on the spirits for comfort, she probably just assumed this to be some trick of the eye or just another Fire Nation ruse.

"Are...you an Earthbender?" Aang tried to ask as he dodged another swipe of the Spirit Guardian's staff at him.

"No, he is." The Spirit Guardian simply nodded to the balcony where the crazed King waved his hand at them. Once the Pretender was distracted by the waving King, The Spirit Guardian struck out with a roundhouse kick, expecting it to land.

Only the Pretender leaped higher in to the air than any other soldier or bender she's seen in the last century, landing clear on the other side of the arena as she rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

Aang tightened his hand on his staff, realizing that if he wanted to save his friends, he was going to have to fight back now. He could worry later about who this girl was.

King Bumi began to laugh louder as the two charged at one another, dodging to the opposite side once they struck out with their staffs. They moved with such speed, it was almost as if they weren't even touching the ground.

Well, in the Vala's case, she wasn't. Her feet barely touched the ground in the last few decades since she's discovered her new technique that amuses him the most.

Now Aang was on the other side of the arena, left watching in shock at how fast the Spirit Guardian moved. It was almost like she could be an...wait...

Looking closer this time, Aang suddenly leaped in to the air, using his staff to send a blast of air at the Spirit Guardian as her eyes widened in shock, leaping in to the air. Waiting for her descent, it never came.

Sokka and Katara's jaws dropped as they saw the Spirit Guardian levitate ten feet above the ground, seemingly with nothing to keep her aloft.

"You're an Airbender!" Aang summarized upon seeing the now levitating Grand Master, who had managed to sit cross legged mid air.

"And what does that make you then?" Kama shot back, before suddenly dropping to the ground, swiping her leg across the ground as she hit to send a strong wave of air back at the boy who she now had no doubt to be an Airbender.

Aang leaped in to the air easily to dodge the attack, sending another Air swipe at the girl, which she managed to break the current of with her staff as though it were nothing for herself.

"Who are you?" Aang demanded to know now, since he thought he was the last Airbender in the entire world, but now here was an obvious display of skilled Airbending by a girl who looked no older than he himself. That meant she had to have learned from someone. Someone who might still be alive. Meaning there could be more Airbenders than just her!

"I could ask you the very same question." Kama called back, taking in a deep breath of air suddenly before releasing it in a powerful display of Breath of Wind.

"It's been too many decades since I've seen you Airbend, my lovely Grand Master." King Bumi called down to her, earning an eye roll from the girl in question before realizing Aang had managed to evade her Breath of Wind attack.

"How old are you?" Aang wanted answers now, but also knew he needed to end this duel now.

Aang suddenly began running in a circle quickly, beginning to form an Air Vortex as Kama stood back in surprise at seeing a technique only Master Airbenders were capable of completing. How could some kid possibly know how to do that?

The large vortex suddenly picked up the boulder that Bumi had earlier thrown in to the arena in his excitement, spinning it around before it was suddenly flung her way.

Eyes widening, Kama had to think fast. The boulder baring down upon her, an Air Sphere formed around the Vala in defense as the boulder collided, sending her flying backwards with a bang in to a wall on the other end of the arena.

"It seems you underestimated his strength, didn't you my Spirit Guardian?" King Bumi called down to the Vala upon seeing her pained expression at the landing as she continued to levitate within the Air Sphere, her defense against the attacks of anyone so foolish to attack the Vala, of all Spirits.

Aang came to a stop once he heard the collision, spying the Grand Master at the other end of the arena inside of an Air Sphere, eyes widening since not even masters were capable of doing that. Come to think of it...

Before Aang had a chance to ask anymore questions, the Air Sphere disappeared, air currents whipping about the Vala's legs as she suddenly propelled forward at high speeds, grabbing the Avatar by the collar of his shirt as they were off in to the air.

"I did underestimate your strength, didn't I?" The Spirit Guardian questioned as she dragged her challenger along, about to slam him in to a wall at full speed, before he suddenly spoke.

This technique was only ever used by one Airbender, being it's very creator. The ability to fly with currents of air levitating the legs. "Kama?!" Aang suddenly yelled up at the girl dragging him by the collar.

As fast as they had been moving, they suddenly came to an abrupt halt at her name being spoken for the first time in half a century.

Aang was still being held by his collar by the obvious Master Airbender as she looked down upon him with her face a mixture of emotions. The very thing that solidified his suspicions was her eyes. The feeling deep down in him telling him that she felt familiar, it echoed her name in his mind now as their eyes finally met for the first time in a century.

Those eyes that could penetrate anything, see the very spirit deep down inside of him, inside of anyone.

Suddenly, he was released as if he had a disease, dropping roughly to the ground seven feet below as the Vala looked down at the Spirit on the ground.

In her confusion over what was real and what was Spirit, she had been fighting the very person she thought had died a century prior. Her eyes, misleading to her even after a century of training and living with the Spirits and humans, finally lifted the veil on her Challenger.

This was the Avatar. _Her_ Avatar.

"Aang?" Kama questioned, voice quiet but laced with confusion as to whether this was real, or just another fabrication of her hopes buried deep down that she would one day maybe see her long gone best friend again.

Aang looked up at her as she levitated above him, before suddenly leaping up to balance atop an Air Scooter, their signature for meeting everyday at the Air Temple. He, atop his Air Scooter. And she, seemingly floating on air with the currents around her legs keeping her aloft.

"Ah, so you both finally see just who you've been fighting." King Bumi announced from the balcony to the confused children in the arena. "Now, didn't I tell both of you a long time ago that you had to open your Brains to the possibilities?" King Bumi questioned the children, before giving off his signature laugh as Aang's jaw dropped upon realizing just who the King was.

"Bumi?" Aang questioned in confusion, before looking between the two that, a century prior, were his closest friends in the entire world.

"Mad genius using people as his play things again." Kama commented with a roll of her eyes at the Mad King that she had been serving for almost half a century at that point already.

Before Aang could say so much as one word, Kama was suddenly snatched up by a pillar of earth, dragged down in to a hole that vanished once she was through, appearing back up on the balcony beside the mad King as Aang gawked at the technique, knowing Kama was never one when they were friends a century prior to allow Bumi to use his Earthbending on her.

"Must you do that to me?" Kama questioned once up on the balcony as Aang leaped up on to the balcony, using his staff to create enough lift to reach the two.

"I'll let you go change now, my lovely Vala. Let old friends finish our little challenges here." Bumi said with a mischievous look at the Vala as she rolled her eyes at the King, before rising in to the air once more to sit cross legged on seemingly nothing.

"You pit me against the Avatar, and expect me to leave because you tell me to?" Kama questioned as she folded her arms over her chest defiantly at the King's request for her to leave.

"How...how are you both still alive?" Aang asked, before hearing his friends on the other balcony calling to him in fear, their bodies almost completely covered in the crystal by that point.

"Bumi, release them already. It's not like you don't want to eat the Genamite anyways." Kama reminded the old King, since she knew he loved eating that rock candy stuff almost as much as he did throwing feasts for his subjects.

"Oh alright." Bumi held his hands up in surrender, before suddenly reaching out towards the two and flexing his hands, the crystal exploding off of Aang's friends in seconds as they yelped at the sheer force of the explosion of crystals around them, and how the King had done that clear from the other balcony.

Aang smiled with a sigh of relief upon seeing the crystals no longer threatening his friends life, turning back to Bumi to see Kama was now gone. "Wha...where did she go?" Aang asked, looking around quickly to see she was nowhere to be seen.

"Probably after Ryuu." Bumi said with his signature laugh. "She hasn't changed much in a century, now has she. Still chasing Spirits." Bumi said through his laughter, before suddenly Aang threw himself at the old King for a hug for the first time in a century.

"So...this crazy old King...and his Grand Master, they're your old friends?" Katara asked as she and Sokka met back up with Aang and Bumi in the King's throne room, the Vala still no where to be seen.

"Who are you calling old?" Bumi asked, sounding annoyed, before his expression softened. "Okay, I'm old." Bumi submitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But...what's her name doesn't look any older than Aang. There's no way she could be a hundred and twelve. Unless she was frozen in ice like Aang was." Sokka said as he rubbed his head, thoroughly confused about the events of the day.

"No, she's a hundred and twelve. Doesn't look a day over twelve though. We haven't quiet figured that one out over the years, but it might have something to do with you here, Avatar." Bumi said as he slapped a hand on to the small Avatar's back, causing him to stumble forward from the sheer force of the hit.

"Where is she, anyways?" Katara asked, deep down really curious of the girl referred to as the Spirit Guardian. Her tale was the bedtime stories that she and Sokka were raised with when they were younger. She had many things she wanted to ask if they were true or not.

"If I had to guess, the peak of the Palace is her favorite place to go with her Spirit partner, Ryuu." Bumi advised, and before he could offer to take the children up to the peak to see the Vala in question, Aang was gone with a gust of wind ruffling the everyone's hair and clothes.

Kama smiled fondly at the spirit circling her. The last century of her long life had been spent with this spirit keeping her sane, well as sane as a Vala who lost their Avatar could be.

Except, her Avatar was back now. After a century of being missing, he suddenly is back. And he doesn't look one bit different since the last time she saw him.

Granted, she didn't look much different either. The only real difference was her dress apparel and her hair now. She dressed in robes with the mixed colors of the three oppressed nations of the world, and her hair was kept longer than she used to keep it back when she lived at the Air Temples, but that was mainly to keep her real identity as the Vala a secret from the world.

For almost a century now, she's been going instead by the alias of The Spirit Guardian, instead of the Vala. Because, really, how could she possibly be considered the Vala? She lost her Avatar a century prior. She let her people be wiped out by the Fire Nation. She was no Vala.

Which was partially why she was up at the peak of the Palace right now instead of down inside figuring out just how and why the Avatar was back again after a century. Seeing him again after a century brought up thoughts and feelings she hadn't felt in decades. Specifically along the lines of how she herself didn't deserve to be Vala.

After all, how could she be considered a Vala when she couldn't even tell that the boy she thought was masquerading about as her long gone people, was in fact her closest spirit and friend in the whole world, The Avatar. It used to be that she could sense his very spirit around her, but she hadn't felt that in a century. She couldn't even feel how he was feeling like she used to be able to.

Kama's eyes had still been following the Spirit she knew to be Ryuu, when she felt the once familiar presence behind her. "I know you're there." Kama said simply, not needing to look behind her to know that the Avatar himself had found her most favored place to come when she needed some time to herself.

"I still don't understand how you do that." Aang said with a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head, before reaching forward to try to envelop his Vala in a hug for the first time in a century.

Before he could, however, she floated out of his reach, sitting cross legged mid air as she turned to face him. "For the first time in a century, I was able to sense your Spirit again, Aang." Kama advised as the Avatar smiled at her, trying yet again for a hug, but she floated further from his reach, now a few feet off the peak of the Palace.

That once familiar ability to sense her Avatar was back again. She was able to sense his Spirit again, his Avatar spirit. If before there were any doubts in her mind or body of this in fact being Aang, there were no doubts now, as no one else in the whole world or even the Spirit world had a spirit like his.

"Why won't you let me hug you?" Aang asked, trying not to sound hurt at all that she wouldn't let him hug her, but it's a little hard considering she was his best friend in the entire world a century prior.

"Where did you go, Aang?" Kama asked in turn, eyes focused on him now with a serious look as apposed to the mischievous look they held back when they were together at the Southern Air Temple. "It's been a hundred years, where did you go?" Kama questioned, staying out of reach from Aang on the peak of the palace.

Aang looked down for a moment, sadness flickering in his eyes at the reminder that he had been gone from her for so long.

But yet, looking up at her, it was almost like he never left. She was exactly the same, except for her hair now reaching down to middle back in a braid.

"Kama...I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Aang tried to assure as he looked up at his friend who seemed to completely ignore gravity with how she just floated in front of him. "I left that night to try to find somewhere for us where we wouldn't have to worry about the Elders separating us. I was going to come back for you! I just...I didn't have enough time." Aang murmured sadly, still plagued with the memory of the storm that caused him to be entombed in an ice burg for a century.

"Then where have you been for the last century?" Kama demanded to know this time. For the last century, she's been entombed in the body of a twelve year old, while she herself had the mentality of a grown woman. A woman whom had for a century been wondering just what happened to her Avatar, and why she herself could not age while the rest of the world did.

"I..." Aang cut short with a sigh and a glance away, really not wanting to talk about the thing that plagued him since Katara and Sokka freed him. "I...was frozen in an ice burg. My friends down there, Katara and Sokka, they saved me." Aang revealed as he looked back up at the girl floating in front of him.

The eyes that he was once capable of reading how she was feeling were blank as she watched him, piercing him to his core though with just one look. He felt small under her gaze, like she could tell everything about him just with a glance. Monk Gyatso once told them that their bond was strong enough that they would be able to tell when one another was hurt or in trouble. But right now...he couldn't feel anything she felt. He just saw that look she was giving him.

"You left me...alone for a century. Alone to defend our people." Kama finally spoke, and the tone behind her words made him cringe as he looked down and away from her. "I was forced to defend our people, our world, all alone. I had to grow up before I was even ready, but yet my body stayed the same the whole century." Kama continued as Aang felt the wind around them pick up, shrinking further away if it were possible.

"You...left me wondering what happened to you...for a whole century." Aang looked up suddenly at her words.

The wind whipped around them both, a sphere of air encasing them on the peak of the palace to keep all others out. She still floated feet from him, but her once hardened gaze on him was now one of disappointment and sadness as he saw a sight he never expected to see of his Vala.

Tears. She was crying. His best friend, his Vala was crying because of what he had done. Because of what he had done to her. Because he left her all alone to defend their people, their world, for a century. Without a clue as to where he had gone or what had happened to him.

Before he could even think clearly, he reached out to her, fingertips grazing her tear streaked cheek for only a moment before she suddenly lunged at him.

Aang barely had a chance to catch his balance, before he felt Kama's arms around his neck, his own walls breaking as he felt the warm sting of tears in his eyes as he hugged her back with enough strength to crush a boulder, burying his face against her shoulder as she did to his own shoulder. The wind around them slowly began to die down as he felt the harsh pound of Kama's heart beat against his own chest.

"I am so, so sorry." Aang whined as he pulled his face out of her shoulder, unwilling to let another second pass with her thinking he just abandoned her. "I would do anything to go back and change everything. I went to the temple the other day and...I found Monk Gyatso. I thought...I thought you were gone too." Aang admitted in a quiet whine as his arms tightened protectively around his Vala.

"I would do anything to take all that's happened back, but I can't. I'd do anything to trade places with you if it meant taking away all the pain and worries you've felt for the last century." Aang murmured as he felt the trembling of her body start to still with each word.

Each word he spoke, his embrace after a century, was like the remedy to her every troubled thought. She wanted to be angry at him, yell or scream at her, but the moment his arms wrapped around her, she knew that it was not possible. This was her Avatar. This was the boy who a century was the closest friend, the most understanding friend she would ever come to have. In the past, no matter what he did, she could never truly be angry with him. Obviously, it was still the same after a century of wondering about his fate.

"I'm so sorry Kama, I'd do anything just to get you to forgive me. I...I don't want you to hate me." Aang murmured, and at his words she had to pull away to look at the puffy cheeked boy in front of her as he hastily wiped at his eyes.

"Aang, I could never hate you." Kama reminded the only other Spirit in the entire world actually understood her.

"Then what do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" Aang asked, eyes locking with her own with a mixture of pain and pleading in them to know how he could get her to forgive him. Confusion flickered across his face upon seeing a soft smile form on the Vala's lips at his words.

"Never leave again, and all is forgiven." Kama advised simply, smiling wider when Aang suddenly showed her that same goofy grin he always had a century prior.

"Never again." Aang assured with a quick nod of his head, before suddenly scooping his Vala back up in a tight embrace as he was greeted with the same laugh from all that time ago that was contagious enough to have him doubled over on the ground in a fit of tears from laughing himself.

Eventually, the two companion spirits made their way back down to the Palace after a while longer of Aang just wanting to cling to his still alive Best Friend in the whole world.

"So, you're the Spirit Guardian?" Sokka asked, an incredulous look in his eye at someone seemingly so young being the very girl that was a legend in the eyes of the Resistance against the Fire Nation's oppression.

"Actually, she's my Vala." Aang corrected, unsure of where all this Spirit Guardian stuff came from, but figuring that it was a story for another time as Kama sat beside Bumi at the other end of the large table. The crazed king had thrown them yet another feast, his way of greeting the Avatar and his friends as well as a send off, since the three had quiet a journey ahead of them.

"Your Vala?" Katara asked curiously, since she's heard of the Vala but never really enough to understand just who the Vala was.

"The Spirit of the World's inhabitants in human form." Kama clarified for those who didn't have proper teachings of the Spirits. "Keeping the peace between Humans, Animals and Spirits alike. Which is where I came up with the alias The Spirit Guardian almost a century ago." Kama explained as she watched Aang's friends watch her with mixed curiosity and amazement, obviously having been told tales of her time as the Spirit Guardian.

"Then why didn't you just go by the Vala?" Katara asked, since it basically sounded like the same thing to her. The Spirit Guardian was the protector of Resistance members in need back in the early times of the war, even protecting the wild life and supposedly Spirits from the stories her mother told her. Wasn't that basically the same thing as the Vala?

Aang noticed the troubled look flicker through his Vala's eyes at the mention of letting people know she was the Vala. It may have been a century, but she really hasn't changed much, has she?

"Because...what kind of a world, even one suffering from a hundred year war, needs a Vala like me?" Kama asked, still sounding as calm as she usually was, but the look in her eyes was a dead give away to her sorrow over the truth. "I let my people be wiped out by the Fire Nation, lost the Avatar a century ago, I was no help to my people or the world as the Vala." Kama advised as Aang felt a wave of sadness hit him, knowing that this wasn't just his own sorrow over knowing how his Vala felt about her role in the world.

There bond, their connection to one another, it was beginning to come back after a whole century. He could feel how she was feeling about the topic of her being the Vala.

Granted, he always knew that she was as enthusiastic about being told that she was the Vala as he was about being told he was the Avatar, but back then, it was almost worth it being the Avatar, because he had his Vala to keep him company when he felt at his lowest.

But where has he been while she's been at her lowest for a century? No where to be seen. Stuck in an ice berg with Appa for a whole century.

"But...you've always been the Vala, no matter if you're going by the name the Spirit Guardian or not." Katara reminded Kama as the Nomad's seemingly calm eyes flickered to land on her now instead of the Avatar beside her.

"Our Mom and Dad used to tell us stories about you. Our Dad said you were at some of the most important battles of the war for decades, but then you just...vanished almost four decades ago." Sokka said through a mouthful of food, Katara glaring at him for his manners since they were in a Palace, they needed to act proper.

"I retired. I became Bumi's Grand Master, instead of being the Spirit Guardian." Kama said simply, but the Spirit directly opposite her at the table could tell there was more to be said there than her just retiring.

"And what fun it has been, having my lovely Vala friend as my Grand Master." Bumi said happily, always enthusiastic about having his partner for the last century become his Right hand when he became King of Omashu.

"So, you're heading to the North Pole to learn Waterbending then?" Kama asked, changing the subject off of herself and on to the Avatar who still needed to master three more elements, as well as other powers if she knew anything about being Avatar and Vala. A century of time left plenty of that time to be spent learning not only about her own abilities and expectations, but her companion spirit's expectations as well.

"Yes, I'll be learning how to Waterbend too with him, that's why Sokka and I decided to go with him when we found him at the South Pole." Katara explained, almost as enthusiastic as the King when speaking about Waterbending.

"And then you'll need to learn Earthbending, then Firebending." Kama summarized, knowing the cycle all too well. You couldn't deviate from the cycle, you had to go in order.

"What about you?" Aang finally spoke up, wanting to know what his Vala was going to do. Was she just going to stay here with Bumi, live out her days as the right hand to the mad King?

He'd rather she come with them. He will need her, since he has to fix anything that's gone wrong with the world. And who better to help than the one who's lived through it all.

"What about me?" Kama asked in response to Aang's question, eyes locking with his now as she saw the same pleading, polar puppy dog look he always cast her way when he wanted her to help him with something a century prior.

"Aren't...aren't you going to come with us? I mean..." Aang trailed off as Kama noticed the same nervous tick he had back when they were living at the Southern Air Temple, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down before back up at her with the same pleading look. "We could use your help too, Kama. No one knows better what we're up against than you, since you've been alive during the whole war." Aang reminded as Sokka and Katara exchanged a look, not having thought about that like Aang had.

Kama probably was the best source to go to if it had to do with the war or the world as it was right then, and obviously she was a highly trained Airbender, not to mention the famed Vala and Spirit Guardian. If anyone knew what Aang was going to be up against, it was going to be her.

Kama just looked between the three children in front of her silently for a moment, eyes scanning all three as if she could see down to their very spirits, before Bumi spoke up finally. "Well, my lovely Vala, what is it going to be? You have a choice here. You could stay here, and amuse this old man until he dies." Bumi stuck a bony finger in the air to mark that as her first option as Kama leaned back in her chair, watching the man. "Or you could go help these three end this war once and for all, like you've been trying to end it yourself for nearly a hundred years. We both know you're getting rather bored in your retirement, spending your days amusing yourself with Ryuu." Bumi reminded the Vala, since she usually just sat up on the peak of the palace all day unless she was needed for the King's court.

"You'd amuse yourself with a dragon spirit too, if you could see Spirits." Kama reminded the King, but she knew he was right in all honesty. She was getting bored, sitting by watching the world try to fend for itself for the last few decades. Plus, the pain deep down inside her of knowing she was doing nothing to end the pain in the worlds inhabitants was gnawing at her more and more each day.

"So, what is your choice then, my lovely Vala?" Bumi asked as he motioned to the Avatar, sitting at the other end of the table waiting anxiously for her reply on if she will come with them or not.

Kama looked between her King and the three children before leaning forward, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on the palm of her hands. "Has the Spirit Guardian ever denied aiding her Resistance members before?" Kama asked in turn, watching as Sokka and Katara's eyes lit up excitedly, but Aang's just held confusion. Oh, right. He didn't know the stories like they did. "That means I'll help you, Aang." Kama clarified, sending a calming feeling his way to try to calm her Avatar like she used to be able to do.

His eyes lit up excitedly, before suddenly he propelled over the table, tackling her clear out of her chair as he was laughing and hugging her excitedly, Bumi laughing his signature snorting laugh as the Water Tribe siblings watched in slight amusement.

"Well, this should make heading to the North Pole a little more interesting." Sokka admitted with a small smile at his excited sister.

* * *

 **Reunited! After a whole century! Now we're finally going to get to some of the more interesting parts of the series here soon, and I've got plenty planned out for the series already! So don't worry, there's plenty more excitement, drama, and suspense to come, I can assure you that!**

 **But, back on this chapter, together again after a century! And now that's another member of Team Avatar, too! Maybe soon we'll here more about the esteemed Spirit Guardian too!**

 **Anyways, thanks as always for reading! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I do writing it for all of you! Now, why not scroll on down and write me how you feel about the chapter or story in general. I'm going to go get started on the next chapter. Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Warriors Of Kyoshi

**Greetings once again readers! First, I'd like to say thank you so far for the reviews. Yes, I always check the reviews and read every last one. I also always take suggestions in to account, as I proved with Kama's appearance in the last chapter. Anyways, thanks again for the reviews, now I'm going to let you get on ahead to reading and hope you'll leave me a few more reviews!**

* * *

Kama relaxed in the saddle of Appa as Aang steered Appa, Sokka looking at a map while Katara sat near the front of the saddle, closest to Aang.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?" Sokka asked Aang as he looked down at the map, their flight pattern having been erratic since they left Omashu the day before. They have barely been going in a straight line thus far, and that was only because Sokka finally pulled out the map.

"Well, I know it's by water." Aang said as he sat at the reigns, Sokka frowning as a look over the saddle showed that there was nothing but water as far as the eye could see in all directions.

"Well then we're almost there." Sokka muttered sarcastically as he flattened the map out on Appa's saddle.

Aang turned his head to look back at the three in the saddle, watching Katara as she sewed Sokka's pants for him, her older brother having ripped them on a rock when Aang and Bumi were playing around before they all left Omashu.

"Momo, marbles please." Aang said with an excited smile, the Lemur diving in to his robes and coming back out with a set of marbles. "Hey Katara, watch this Airbending trick." Aang said excitedly, before using his bending to spin the marbles rapidly in the space between his two hands, grinning excitedly up at Katara.

"That's great, Aang." Katara replied without even looking at him, continuing sewing Sokka's pants for him.

"You didn't even look." Aang advised, stopping his trick as Momo sat on his shoulder, looking between Aang and Katara as the marbles settled in Aang's hands once more.

Katara looked at him this time. "That's great." Katara said before going back to sewing.

"But I'm not even doing it now." Aang muttered, the excited look in his eyes gone now.

Kama opened an eye to look up at the three at the exchange, watching as Katara threw Sokka's pants back in his face at the sexist comment Sokka had about girls being better used for stuff like sewing and cooking.

"Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these like this!" Sokka reminded as he showed the big, half sewn hole in the seat of his pants to his sister.

"Don't worry Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need pants." Aang said excitedly, his gaze back on the sky ahead instead of Katara, directing Appa down towards the ground as an island came in to view.

"Where are we going?" Sokka asked as he looked out over the saddle at the island they were heading towards.

Kama reluctantly sat up, looking out at the island. "That would be the island of Kyoshi." Kama advised, having been to the island before herself.

"Why is it you're not the one steering then, you seem to have a better sense of direction than arrowhead there." Sokka said as he jabbed a thumb in Aang's direction, oblivious to the slightly annoyed look in Kama's eyes as she lifted her bangs to show the arrow on her own head.

Once on the ground, and after trying to convince the other three that Appa was tired and needed a break, Aang began to strip down so he could go ride the Elephant Koi fish out in the bay of the island. "Has he always been this crazy?" Sokka asked Kama as they watched the boy manage to catch and begin to ride one of the fish.

Katara was watching Aang in amazement before running after Appa when the Sky Bison began trying to eat things he shouldn't be eating.

"Actually, he's not as crazy as he used to be. If he were, he'd have dragged me in with him." Kama advised, since she knew better than to jump in the bay of Kyoshi. She knew what swam beneath the waters with the Koi. After all, she was the peace keeper of the animals too, that including the beast under the water.

But the Avatar was having too much fun showing off for the Waterbending girl to notice the dark shadow in the water. "There's something in the water!" Sokka advised, looking to Kama to help only to notice she didn't seem worried. "Why aren't you worried?" Sokka questioned, since she had to worry about her once best friend.

"About Aang, or the Unagi?" Kama asked, looking bored more so than worried as Katara ran back to them upon hearing the commotion.

"The what?" Sokka questioned, before Aang was thrown from the Elephant Koi, landing in the water as a humongous fin emerged from the water, towering over Aang as he finally noticed it, beginning to run back towards them.

Aang barreled Sokka down by accident as he hit the shore, before hastily getting dressed again. "What was that?" Katara asked as she watched the fin disappear back out to see.

"I don't know." Aang replied as Kama lifted Sokka back to his feet from where he was slammed in to a tree by Aang, obviously unhappy about that as well as the whole Unagi thing.

"She knows what it was, but I say we don't stick around here so we don't have to see it again. Let's hit the road." Sokka advised, before suddenly a group of girls descended from the trees, grabbing Sokka, Katara, Aang and Momo.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder how long it was going to be before you attacked." Kama commented, sitting back a ways, floating a few feet off the ground as she usually did. She, unlike her friends, could sense the change in the air that alerted her to the approaching assault. When they went after her, however, she easily floated out of their reach. "Is that really the way to greet the Avatar and the Spirit Guardian?" Kama questioned, staying out of reach of the attackers.

"Wait, Spirit Guardian? Is it really you?" Kama held her hands up in the air as if to ask who else it could be that didn't like to obey the laws of gravity. "It's been a few years, we thought you were..." Kama held up a hand to silence the Kyoshi warriors.

"First, let's let go of them. Then we'll go on back to the village and discuss this there." Kama said before motioning to the girls to go release her friends.

After that was done, the gang was taken back to the village to be greeted by a crowd, some disbelieving that Aang was the Avatar. "It's been five years, Spirit Guardian. But is this really the Avatar?" The village chief, Oyagi questioned as the three children were stood in front of the whole village.

"Have I ever given you reason to doubt me or my information before, Oyagi?" Kama asked, sitting cross legged mid air beside the old man as he looked at the children incredulously. "He is the reincarnation of your Island's creator, Kyoshi. Trust me, as you've learned to do in the past." Kama said as her friends looked at her in amazement over how she knew the villagers before.

"Who are you, where are the men that ambushed us?" Sokka questioned as he looked at the Kyoshi warriors and the elder and the Vala in front of them.

"There were no men. We ambushed you." The leader of the Kyoshi warriors shook a fist at Sokka as she spoke.

"Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down!" Sokka complained, before suddenly the leader grabbed the collar of his coat, an angry look on her painted face as she yanked him forward.

"A bunch of girls, huh? The Unagi's going to eat well tonight." The girl snarled as Kama sighed at the scene, floating forward to try to intervene.

"No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. By brother's just an idiot sometimes." Katara intervened before Kama could, ignoring Sokka's annoyed look at the insult.

Wanting to prove that he was in fact the Avatar, and hopefully stop whatever fighting might ensure with Sokka and the Kyoshi warriors, Aang began showing off his Airbending by performing the same trick he tried earlier with Katara.

"Well, I guess even after years, it's safe to still believe your world, my Spirit Guardian." Oyagi said with a shrug and a smile at the girl as she floated back up to him, a smile of her own offered his way.

The gang was offered the fanciest inn in the village, and the best room in the inn as well. As well as that, they were given enough food to feed the whole village, and merchants in the village even offered to give whatever they could to help the Avatar and the Spirit Guardian.

Some of the villagers even offered to brush and feed Appa for the Avatar, the Sky Bison allowed to lounge just outside the gangs inn.

At the moment, however, the gang was in their room at the inn, Aang shoveling sweets down since that was the most recent offer from the villagers, unable to resist. "Desert for breakfast! These people sure how how to treat the Avatar!" Aang chimed happily through a mouthful of pastries.

Katara picked up one of the pastries as Aang ate, before he shoved one her way. "Katara, you've gotta try these." Aang offered as she took the pastry from him.

"Well, maybe just a bite." Katara said, taking a bite. Her eyes immediately lit up, and she grabbed another pastry from the spread, now switching between the two as she took bites from the delicious food. It was definitely better than eating sea prunes or fish all the time.

"Sokka, what's your problem, eat!" Aang said upon noticing the Water Tribe warrior was just sitting off to the side alone with a sour look on his face.

"Not hungry." Sokka grumbled back, arms crossed over his chest defiantly as Kama watched the display from the opposite side of the table as the Avatar and his Waterbending friend.

"But you're always hungry." Aang reminded, since he had never met someone before Sokka who always complained about being hungry.

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." Katara explained for her brother with a small smirk at Kama, since as the only other girl in the group, as well as being the only one to know the Kyoshi Warriors ahead of time, she must agree that it was pretty funny how he was almost the first one down by the warriors.

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka complained angrily, unfolding his arms to smack his hands against the hardwood floor angrily.

"Right, and _then_ they kicked your butt." Katara said smugly as Sokka finally jumped to his feet with an angry glare directed at Katara.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" Sokka snapped angrily before beginning to pace the floor as Katara looked to Kama, who had been quiet basically the whole time since they got to Kyoshi the day before.

"Well, they do if one of us knew the whole time that they were coming." Kama said with a shrug, since she felt the change in the air before the girls even saw any of them.

"Tie me up with ropes will they!" Sokka didn't seem to care what she thought, continuing on with a rant of his own as Kama sent her shrug Katara's way over her brother's ways. "I'll show them a thing or two! Mmm, this is tasty." Sokka mumbled upon finally trying some of the pastries in his rant, before skulking off to find the Kyoshi Warriors.

"What's he so angry about, it's great here! They're giving us the royal treatment!" Aang said excitedly with a smile at Katara as Kama's eyes flickered between the two.

Since they left Omashu, he's been focusing the majority of his attention on the Water Tribe girl. He hasn't really noticed she has been there much in his efforts to hold the attention of the Waterbender.

A small spark of annoyance began in her upon seeing the way he looked at her, and then his obvious enjoyment of the girls outside the window who were floored by his arrival.

"Well," Kama pushed herself up off the floor with a current of wind as Katara looked back at her. "I'm going to go make sure your brother doesn't get himself hurt messing with my old friends. Enjoy yourselves here while we're here, Katara." Kama said before jumping, sitting cross legged mid air as she usually did before floating out the window.

Aang noticed Kama as she floated past him out the window, a troop of boys ranging in age on the ground hooting and calling after her as she began to float off down the street, even giving chase.

A surge of jealousy bubbled in him involuntarily at how she had so many boys were fawning over his long time best friend, before announcing to Katara he was going to go exploring the town, jumping out of the window as well to try to avoid the mob of girls on the ground. Only thing was that he couldn't ignore gravity like Kama seemed to be capable of doing with no effort, having to use his glider to try to flee the girls before he touched the ground.

Kama reached the Kyoshi Warriors before Sokka, being greeted by excited girls as she walked in to the building. "Spirit Guardian, nice to see you still want to check in on us after all these years." The leading Kyoshi Warrior, Suki, spoke to her first as she stayed near the door.

"Enough with the Spirit Guardian. I'm just a regular warrior, like all of you. Now, why don't you show me what you've all learned since the last time I saw you all." Kama offered, before the girls continued with their routine. That is, until the Water Tribe Warrior finally showed up, looking for a place to train as he said.

"Kama, you know them?" Sokka asked upon noticing her standing off to the side while she watched their training routine.

"Who do you think taught them to be stealthy and strike quick when they ambush intruders on their island?" Kama asked in turn, ignoring the glare she got from Sokka upon hearing that it was in fact the famed Spirit Guardian that taught the girls to do that to him yesterday.

"Sorry about yesterday. We had no idea that you were friends with the Avatar and the Spirit Guardian." Suki apologized as she motioned towards the girl that was once their teacher.

"It's alright. I mean, normally I would hold a grudge. But seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception." Sokka replied as he stretched his arms, oblivious to the shadowed glares he was getting from some of the girls in the room.

"I should hope so. A big, strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance." Suki commented back sarcastically as Kama began to step up to intervene in case things went south.

"True. But don't feel bad. After all, I am the best warrior in my whole village." Sokka said proudly as Kama raised an eyebrow at him, since she had heard about their village from Katara already.

"You were the only warrior, because all the other warriors went off to fight in the war." Kama corrected as he shot her an angry glare that screamed shut up, before turning his attention back to the girls in dresses and make up to try to look like the Kyoshi statue in the village.

"Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to show us a little demonstration." Suki said as she leaned towards Sokka, smiling at him in a way Kama knew meant she was up to something devious. After all, she was the one who coined that smile, since if the Spirit Guardian smiled like that, then that means something bad is going to happen.

Sokka immediately stopped smiling and stretching, looking shocked even that the girl would ask. "Oh...well...I mean...I..." Sokka trailed off, looking to Kama for help, only for her to give him a wave as if to say go ahead and prove yourself.

"Come on girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" Suki asked the other Kyoshi warriors as Kama stood on the girls side, since she was none too fond of Sokka's sexism too, even if she had developed a tolerance of it over the century and proved many a man wrong by showing her own strength and skill.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to." Sokka said, before moving Kama so she was standing in front of him, deciding to use her as his test subject for showing the girls what he was made of. He tried to move Suki then, but she didn't seem to want to budge, deciding to leave her where she was.

Suki stole a glance at Kama to see her motion to her to play along, giving a curt nod before Sokka's attention was back on them once more. "This may be a little tough, but try to block me." Sokka said, before stepping forward with his punch to hit Suki, only for her to block with ease by putting her fan to his shoulder, the Water Tribe warrior stumbling back in shock as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Heh heh, of course, I was going easy on you." Sokka said as he finished rubbing his shoulder.

"Of course." Suki said with a smug smirk at how she could easily put this boy in his place.

Sokka's gaze flickered to Kama this time, since she was a bender. She couldn't possibly be as good of a fighter as the other girls, she probably relied on her bending.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Sokka lunged at Kama this time, only for her to catch him under his leg and push him back towards the door with ease, the Warrior landing roughly on his butt on the ground. "That does it!" Sokka snapped, fed up with the girls at this point.

Suki and Kama exchanged a glance before the boy was upon them, Suki spinning Sokka around quickly when he tried to attack her, before he was tossed to Kama who snatched his belt and used it to tie his hand to his foot, giving him a shove forward as he struggled, before eventually falling face first on to the floor with a loud bang.

"Anything else you want to teach us?" Suki asked, laughing along with the other Kyoshi Warriors as Sokka's face flushed hotly in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

Suddenly, his hand was free from the tie to his foot, Kama having knelt down and undid it once she believed he had learned his lesson. "Come on, let's let them get back to their train..." Kama didn't even get the chance to help Sokka up as he jumped up and skulked out of the dojo, the Kyoshi warriors still laughing at the Water Tribe Warrior.

Kama decided to go after him to ensure that he hadn't hurt himself or anything, only to stumble upon Aang and Katara instead, seemingly in a heated talk as Katara shopped for supplies for their trip. With a glance at the waiting troop of girls for the Avatar, she had a feeling she knew what the talk was about. The Avatar obviously didn't have as much humility as she did herself over being the Vala, or Spirit Guardian as this generation knew her to be.

Fortunately, the Vala didn't need to get very close to be capable of manipulating the air currents to send their words her way, raising an eyebrow when she heard Aang accusing Katara of being jealous over his fun times with his group of admirers. After Katara had stormed off with the supplies, and before Aang could be swooped back up by his admirers, Kama dropped her staff on to his head, having been floating a few feet above at that point.

"Ow!" Aang rubbed his head where the staff bounced off of him before looking up to see Kama defying gravity above him. "What was that for?" Aang asked, oblivious to her knowing what was going on.

"You know, a little humility as the Avatar goes a long ways. Especially in the eyes of your friends, Avatar." Kama reminded, lowering herself down to his level as the admiring girls whined over her interrupting them from swooping the boy back up.

"What are you talking about?" Aang even looked genuinely confused as Kama rolled her eyes at him.

"You're accusing Katara of being jealous of your time spent with them." Kama motioned to the group of girls with her staff. "But what it really is, is you're abusing your title. You know, you don't see me going around being swooned over by boys." Kama reminded as she reclined on her side in the air in front of him, eyes trained on him.

"Just earlier you had an army of boys of all ages following you." Aang reminded flatly as Kama chuckled at how he had actually seemed to notice something about her for the first time since she joined their group.

"But do I abuse their affections for my own amusement?" Kama asked in response, making Aang's shoulders sink over how she sounded like one of the Elders from the temple.

"You sound like the elders, Kama." Aang complained, spying an annoyed spark in her usually calm eyes at his words that forced a giggle out of him involuntarily.

"At least I pay attention to what you're up to and notice you." Kama replied as Aang once more dawned a confused look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aang asked, but before he could get an answer the girls were upon him once again.

"Aangy is taking us for a ride on Appa. Sorry, Spirit Guardian." The head girl of the group, Koko interrupted their conversation as Kama looked down at the little girl, before laughing.

"Have fun with him, girls." Kama said simply with a pat on Koko's head, not giving Aang another glance as she suddenly opened her glider.

Aang watched Kama take off in to the sky on her Glider without a glance at him before his attention was once again drawn to the admirers pulling him along.

Kama returned to the Kyoshi Warriors training to find Suki had accepted the idea of helping teach Sokka, who finally was showing humility himself. "Spirit Guardian, would you like to help us?" Suki asked as Kama walked in to the building.

"It's Kama, Suki. You know that." Kama said with a wave of her hand at the title. "But, I guess for old times sake, I could help train a new Kyoshi Warrior." Kama said with a smile at Sokka as he grinned excitedly, before said smile dawned a devious nature, Suki matching the smile.

"You have to follow all of our traditions." Suki said to Sokka as Kama motioned to one of the other Kyoshi Warriors to go fetch a pair of dresses, deciding to take part.

"All of them." Kama said with a devious smile that could put fear in to even the Fire Lord's heart as she held up a dress that was just the right size for Sokka, the boy's excited smile faltering as he realized just what he was getting himself in to.

After getting the boy dressed and his make up on right, he was left standing feeling emasculated in front of Suki and Kama. "Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little...girly." Sokka muttered as he looked down at the green dress he was forced to wear, unable to see the make up on his face.

"It's a warriors uniform, you should be proud." Suki said as she stood to Sokka's right, Kama at his left as she used her staff to push him back in to a proper, upright position to make him look more like a warrior.

"The silk threads symbolize the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart." Kama explained, voice filled with pride as Sokka stood a little taller, looking down at his attire.

"Bravery and honor." Sokka said proudly as he held his chin high, fists at his hips.

"Hey Sokka, nice dress." Sokka's ego deflated once more, slumping his shoulders again as Suki grinned, amused by Sokka's torture as the Avatar continued walking away after his jibe at his friend.

"Ignore him." Kama said simply as she righted Sokka's posture once more for him. "A true warrior shows humility, they don't care how others view them, as long as they know deep down that they have honor and bravery in their hearts." Kama said, holding a closed fist over her heart as she stood in front of Sokka, a look of determination and pride in her eyes as Sokka's ego slowly began to return.

After deciding to allow Suki to begin training the Water Tribe Warrior, Kama shed the Kyoshi Warrior dress and make up to go hunt down the mocking Avatar, knowing he must be up to no good.

After seeing him trying to make Katara worry by announcing that he was going to go swim with the Unagi, she knew for a fact that her gut instincts about his mischievous ways was always right.

Aang noticed this time that Kama was near, feeling her eyes on him for the first time before she could reveal herself. That, and the fact that she made a soft thud when she landed on the roof gave away her being there. "You're not going to stop me if you're trying to stop me from swimming with the Unagi." Aang advised as Kama slid down off the roof, landing on all fours on the ground beside him.

"Who said I was going to stop you?" Kama asked as he watched her jump up, an Air scooter forming beneath her as she balanced easily on it. When did she learn how to do that? Last time he tried teaching her it, she went flying off a balcony in to a pile of snow at the Southern Air Temple. "I just don't understand why you're trying to make Katara jealous or worry by doing something as stupid as swim with the Unagi." Kama said as she folded her arms over her chest. "It's...unbecoming of you, Avatar." Kama said with a shrug as Aang wished she would talk like a normal person.

"Why can't you just be fun like you used to be?" Aang asked suddenly, Kama's calm demeanor faltering at his words. "It used to be that if I would do something like ride the hog monkeys or take a ride on the mail chutes in Omashu, you'd join me with no questions. But now, you just don't want to do anything fun anymore." Aang complained as the air scooter beneath his Vala's feet disappeared, the girl landing with a thud on the ground.

"I'm still fun Aang. I just know what's smart to do, and what's not. Trust someone who's already swam with the beast you're about to dive in with." Kama said as Aang scoffed at the idea of her doing something like swim with the Unagi.

"You would never swim with the Unagi." Aang said simply as he folded his arms over his chest, standing in the same stance as his Vala now.

"I swam with it five years ago, Aang. In case you forgot, while you were frozen in ice, I was out here living my life for a century." Kama reminded the Avatar who always seemed to forget that until a few days ago, she was the last Airbender as far as she knew. "I just know what's more important now a days. Swimming with a deadly beast to show off to a bunch of drooling girls, or helping my friends." Kama advised as Aang rolled his eyes at her before dawning a small smile.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Aang asked, leaning forward as an annoyed look dawned on the Vala's face for the first time in a long time at him. "It's okay, I understand. You used to be the center of everyone's attention here, I used to give you all my attention. You're jealous, I under..." Before Aang could finish, an avalanche of snow suddenly fell off the roof on to his head, burying him in seconds as Kama glowered at the cocky, self centered boy in front of her.

"How could I _possibly_ be jealous of you? You're abusing this towns good nature for your own play. You...you're such a child!" Kama snapped, for the first time in a long time losing her temper as Aang finally got free from the pile of snow.

"So are you! You're the same age as me!" Aang reminded as he gestured to her looks, before Kama pointed a finger at her temple.

"With the mind of a hundred and twelve year old." Kama reminded, before suddenly leaping in to the air, wind currents beating around her legs before she was off and away from the boy who could make her so mad.

Aang frowned once Kama was gone, realizing that maybe he was acting a little childish with how he's been since they got to Kyoshi. "Aangy, we're waiting!" Aang turned back to the troop of girls that were waiting for him to ride the Unagi.

Kama didn't even show up when Aang was out in the water waiting for the Unagi, having thought at least that she would be nearby in case he needed her. She usually was. Had he really upset her that much?

Instead, Katara actually showed up, that bringing the Avatar's moods in to a better state. That is, until the Unagi actually did show up, and managed to knock the Avatar unconscious. "Aang!" Katara cried out as she ran in to the water to try to help her friend, the Unagi hot on the boy's trail as well.

With the Unagi towering over them, Katara used her Waterbending to shoot them both out of the water as the Unagi raged and shot water at the shores to try to find them.

Finally, it began to retreat, only for Katara to spot the Fire Nation Ship approaching the shore. "Zuko." Katara muttered, knowing they were in trouble now as the Fire Nation Prince and his soldiers exited the ship.

Kama had been watching Suki and Sokka train when suddenly she felt a change in the air, stopping the two. "What's wrong?" Suki asked before Oyagi interrupted them, announcing that Fire Nation soldiers had landed on their shore.

"That's what's wrong." Kama said before rushing off to intervene, The Kyoshi Warriors and Sokka following quickly behind her. "You know the drill, Suki." Kama reminded Suki before taking to the skies, the Warriors taking to the rooftops as Soldiers entered the town on Komodo Rhino back.

As the Warriors attacked the soldiers and Fire Nation Prince, Kama watched from the sky in wait. It was once the girls had been taken down, and the Prince distracted by Aang's arrival, that she cut the currents that kept her aloft, spiraling down sharply before striking the ground roughly, air currents billowing out in all directions and catching the Prince, slamming him through a nearby building with the force.

"Kama!" Aang exclaimed, happy to see she hadn't been hurt in the attack. That is, until the Prince shot a fireball at her, running to intercept it with his staff, only to deflect it in to a building. "Oops." Aang murmured sheepishly as Kama opened her glider, waiting for the Prince.

"On your mark." Kama advised as they watched the Prince charge at them, about to attack.

"Now!" With all their strength, the two whirled around one another and send a vicious gust of wind at the prince, sending him flying in to the air with a yell before slamming back down through a nearby roof.

Throwing their gliders in to the air, the two quickly leaped on to them and took to the skies, surveying the damage from above as Aang frowned deeply at the sight, before landing when they spotted Katara helping get some of the villagers children inside.

Deciding to leave in hopes that Prince Zuko would follow, the gang took to the skies on Appa after finding Sokka midst the chaos.

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed." Katara advised, before suddenly there was a rush of wind, looking back to see Kama had leaped from the saddle. Seconds later, Aang followed suit as they spotted Kama atop the Unagi.

Each controlling a feeler, they managed to control the Unagi to spray water over the village, putting out the fires before leaping back up in to the air, Appa catching them mid air as they were off.

"I know, I know, that was stupid and dangerous." Aang said as he and Kama climbed back up on the saddle.

"Yes, it was." Katara leaned over and hugged Aang tightly as he grinned happily, Kama watching from beside him with a small frown before sitting with Sokka. Well, at least he had some intelligence in that child like mind. Maybe he'll learn to be humble with time.

* * *

 **Eh, I didn't really like the ending too much. I might just start making each chapter twenty pages instead of ten and make my updates every other day or so so that I have enough time to write. I dunno.**

 **Anyways, we get a little more insight to our characters here! And a little sight in to the little green monster that lurks within us all ;) I hope you all enjoyed the chapter either way.**

 **Thanks as always for reading though! I have said many times, I love seeing my traffic feed rise more and more with each new chapter! Anyways, I've gotta go get back to writing. Thanks again, now don't be shy and leave me a little review if you'd be so kind!**


	6. Imprisoned

**Greetings once again, loyal readers! First off, I'd like to begin by apologizing for the delayed update. Unfortunately, I've been too sick to write recently. Something has been going around in my house, and then having to babysit four children while sick didn't really help me get better. Fortunately, I had enough time today to finish the chapter for all of you. My updates might be a bit slower until I manage to get rid of whatever I'm sick with, so I ask that you forgive me for the delayed updates until then. Thanks as always for your patience, now go on ahead and read the next chapter, and don't forget to review too!**

* * *

Aang looked up at the starry sky above as Katara and Sokka slept nearby, the group having landed on a natural stone patio to camp for the night hours ago. Katara and Sokka have been asleep for a while, but Kama was still up in the sky.

What was she doing? She's barely said two words to him since they left Kyoshi. Was she still mad at him about abusing the town's good nature?

He wished he still had that strong connection with his Vala. He used to be able to feel in himself how Kama was feeling, but since they met up, it was so much harder to connect back to her and feel what she was feeling. Could she still feel how he was feeling like they used to be able to do?

They used to make a game of it back at the Air Temple when bored. They'd try to force themselves to feel something, just to see if the other could tell what they were feeling. They got yelled at by the elder monks when they found out what they were up to, but Monk Gyatso praised them. He said that the more they do that, the stronger their connection to one another.

But their connection was as cold as ice since he himself had been released from the Ice Burg.

Sitting up from where he laid opposite Katara and Sokka, Aang looked back up at the sky to finally spy Kama, floating on her back a few hundred feet up in the air. What was she doing?

Kama twirled her staff above her as she watched Ryuu circle around her, the dragon spirit always attentive to her. Whenever her thoughts were troubled, or she felt out of place, he was there. He'd been there for her for a century. He was her Spirit Guardian, her companion when the Avatar was gone from the world for a century.

The Water Tribe siblings were asleep on the ground hundreds of feet below her. She knew the Avatar was not, his breathing wasn't steady and regulated. He was awake, and thinking about something. Probably about their friends.

Kama didn't sleep much. She hasn't slept much in the century that the war has been raging on. When others would sleep, she'd stay awake and think. Like now, she was awake and watching the stars in the sky above as she thought. About what? Basically anything that crossed her thoughts.

For the moment, the thing that was crossing her thoughts was her Avatar though. Like how he's barely noticed that she's still alive since the day that they left Omashu. It's still a foreign action to her, since back in the days of the Air Temple, Aang was always at her side. She was still used to those times with her Avatar, their days spent together because they had no one else to understand them.

But, now he had Katara to understand him too. And she, she was a hundred and twelve year old Vala who the Avatar thought not to be amusing enough anymore, as he put it. Even after corralling the Unagi to put out those fires, he was all eyes and ears for Katara, his _new_ friend.

Her temper sparked a little at the idea, losing her ability to stay aloft within the sky as she hurriedly opened her glider, taking to the skies to mingle with the stars like she usually did when she needed some time to think and couldn't control her emotions enough to float.

She didn't get very far though when she sensed that familiar spirit that should be on the ground sleeping, twirling around as he flew above her, inches apart as he looked down at her, able to see even in the darkness of the night the troubled look in his gaze on her.

Twirling back around, she flew expertly below and then rocketed back up to fly above him as she remained silent. Words were not needed at times with Airbending, she knew that after a century of honing her abilities. Maybe, deep down, the Avatar knew that too.

Aang was about to speak, when Kama suddenly plummeted down past him, diving after her as she circled him once he got to her level, before leveling out, soaring over the canopy of the trees as he took off after her.

Every time he managed to catch up to her speed, she'd circle him momentarily before changing altitudes, as if she were testing him. They were on an upshot now, soaring towards the stars above, before she suddenly let go of her glider, plummeting past him faster than he could react to catch her.

Diving fast, Aang barely caught her before she could crash in to the canopy of the trees, her glider returning to her moments after he caught her. "Why would you do that?!" Aang questioned in a harsh whisper, since they were not that high above their sleeping friends.

"I wanted to see if you still cared enough to try to catch the Airbending Master that was once your best friend in the whole world." Kama said with a shrug before trying to pull from his grip, but he held steadfast, his grip almost as strong as Bumi's, and Bumi was an Earthbending Master.

"Once? I still am, Kama." Aang reminded firmly as Kama suddenly reached past him and shoved at his glider, yelping as it spun until it was upside down in the air, she now laid upon him like a blanket. As she expected, he released her to try to control his glider, giving her the chance for escape. "Kama!" Aang took off after her as Kama soared back off in to the sky above.

"You've barely noticed my existence since we've left Omashu, Avatar." Kama pointed out as they leveled out once again. "It's almost like nothing has changed since you've been back. The only difference is when I see you now, it's actually you and not the spirits." Kama said as she let go of her glider, wind currents beating around her legs as she watched Aang circle around her to keep leveled with her, since he didn't know the same techniques as her to be capable of staying still at such a height.

Aang looked confused at the comment about the spirits, but decided to ignore it for the moment. Has he really not been paying her much attention though since Omashu? Was she...wait...

This was like back at the Air Temple all over again. Right down to the look in her eyes when she was among him and the Water Tribe siblings. She was feeling left out, like she didn't belong again. She's been spending the last century fighting a war, and now she was trying to help him and Katara get to the North Pole instead. It's foreign territory for her, and he's been too blind to realize that and try to comfort her like he used to.

"I'm sorry, Kama." Aang apologized sincerely as he spun around to be in front of her. "I have noticed you though. Like the way you look when all four of us are together. Like you're out of place." Aang pointed out as he saw the surprised look dawn in her eyes at his examination of her. He hadn't been ignoring her as much as she thought. He always has an eye on her when they're close by. She's his Vala. "I know you exist. I just..." Aang cut short with a sigh as he tried to focus his abilities to perform Kama's technique to be able to stay in front of her.

Kama watched as Aang tried to focus currents of air around his legs to be at her level, moving down when he dropped down a bit at the difference of levitating with air currents instead of soaring with gliders.

He managed to get it, for only about a moment before he lost it and began to plummet with a yell, Kama sighing as she dove after him, managing to catch him with ease and level out, ignoring gravity again as she floated on air below him, Aang situated on her legs as he flushed with embarrassment.

She was so much stronger since last he'd seen her. She used to be klutzy back at the air temples. But, a century later and she was possibly the most experienced Air Bender he's ever met, and they knew the Temple Elders! "I don't understand how you do these things still." Aang commented as he motioned to how Kama always floated on air now a days.

"When you spend a century as the last Airbender, you learn a few new life changing skills." Kama said simply as Aang finally noticed the lonely look in her eyes that she must have been trying to hide from him in the last few days.

"I'm sorry, Kama." Aang murmured quietly as she looked away from him, handing him his glider so he could fly on his own once more. Once he was back on the air, he circled her slowly, watching, examining her almost. "You know...we used to have that...connection together." Aang muttered as he circled the girl now sitting cross legged mid air once more.

"Things change." Kama said simply as he sighed.

"I miss it." Aang said honestly, missing how close he used to be with Kama. How they knew each other better than they knew themselves at times. "I...I miss you, Kama. How you've been...this stone faced girl...I know it's not the real you, Kama." Aang reminded as he saw Kama's features stiffen at his words. He didn't need to have their connection to know her. Know that this silent warrior, deep down she was still a little mischievous Airbender who liked having fun.

"People change, Aang. After a century of war, this is me. I have to be this way." Kama said as she held a closed fist to her chest, eyes locking with his when he circled her once more. "The world needs someone strong, someone who can protect it and nurture it back to the way it was. Right now, the world doesn't need a little misfit Airbender." Kama said as Aang frowned at her words.

"But what if I miss that little misfit?" Aang asked, diving quickly when Kama suddenly plummeted, catching her in one of his arms.

"Aren't you having more fun with the Waterbender?" Kama asked as he smiled gently at her, realizing exactly what was going on now.

"You're jealous, Kama." Aang said with a small smile at her as he noticed annoyance flicker in her gaze on him. "Don't be though." Aang said quickly before Kama could do something to him like she did last time. "I'll always have time for you. If you want to go do something crazy like we used to, or just want to talk like right now." Aang said as he noticed Kama's gaze soften on him at his words.

Suddenly, the two plummeted through the canopy of the trees as Kama had tackled Aang, managing to make him lose his focus and cause the two to plummet back down to the ground with a loud crash through the trees.

"Ow!" Aang's voice was muffled as he landed face first on the ground, Kama on his back as he was reminded of their wrestling matches when they were younger, unable to be mad since she didn't really intend for that consequence. She tackled him for a hug, not to make them fall.

"Wha...what's going on?" Oops, they woke Sokka.

Looking up, the two watched as Sokka suddenly leaped up brandishing the nearest thing as a weapon, which just so happened to be Momo who had been sleeping.

"Stay back! I'm not afraid to use this!" Sokka threatened, before hearing the two Airbenders burst out laughing, just then spotting them now sprawled on the ground together nearby. "You two? Really? I thought you were Fire Nation!" Sokka protested as he dropped Momo back to the ground, the Lemur screeching in protest at being dropped as the Airbenders continued laughing.

"So you try to use Momo as a weapon?" Kama asked through her laughter as she laid on the ground beside Aang, almost crying from the laughter.

"What's going on?" Aang and Kama were still laughing even as Katara woke up, noticing the two rolling on the ground in their laughter and her obviously annoyed older brother.

"They woke me up with whatever they were up to this late at night. Go to sleep! I'm going back to bed." Sokka growled, and with a huff laid back down and pulled his sleeping back back up over his head.

"Guys, I have no idea what you're both up to, but it's really late. We all need our sleep for tomorrow." Katara reminded the Airbenders that were beginning to calm down now that Sokka was silent and trying to go back to sleep.

"Sorry, Katara." Aang apologized as he clambered back to his feet, sides hurting from the laughter as he reached down and helped Kama up. "We'll go to bed. Goodnight." Aang said before Katara laid back down herself to go to sleep.

"It's been a long while since I've laughed like that." Kama said as Aang grinned at her in the moon light, unable to deny that it felt amazing to be able to be like that with Kama again after a century. Maybe a good laugh was all they really needed.

"Well hey, we could have fun like that more often, if you'll agree to do crazy ideas with me again." Aang said with a devious smile that she matched with her own, giggling when he dawned his signature goofy grin over seeing her own devious smile after so long.

"Go to sleep." Sokka hissed from nearby as Aang and Kama looked his way, before back at one another.

"Sorry Sokka, we're coming to bed." Aang agreed before heading over to his sleeping bag near where their camp fire had been earlier in the night. When he noticed Kama about to go lay with Appa though, he jumped up and followed quickly, flopping down on the Sky Bison's tail after she did.

"Goodnight." Kama said with a yawn as Aang let loose his own yawn, feeling tired finally now that all the excitement was over.

"Goodnight. Sleep well." Aang murmured, before he was off to dream land once more.

* * *

"Tell me again, why exactly do we _both_ need to be doing this?" Kama asked as she and Aang stood among a large pile of coal, Aang having closed off all vents on the Fire Nation Rig already so they could blast all the coal straight up to the deck.

"If we both do it, we'll get it done faster and be able to help sooner." Aang reminded as he noticed the annoyed glint in his best friends eyes. He knew by now after all they've gone through thus far to get Katara on to the prison rig to try to help the Earthbenders that she didn't like being stuck down below deck. She preferred to be on the front lines of the battle.

"I think it's about time." Kama reminded him as she got in to her stance. Aang quickly took his own, and they both sent a large blast of air from under the coal to send it right back up to the deck where Katara and Sokka would be waiting.

As the coal rose, the Airbenders followed, until finally they emerged on the deck covered in coal dust, Aang coughing off the dust on himself as Kama used controlled air currents to bend the dust off herself. Now they stood among a large pile of coal as Katara tried to rally the imprisoned Earthbenders to fight back against the Fire Nation Soldiers.

Unfortunately, some of the Earthbenders began to back away as Katara held a piece of Coal up in the air to try to convince them, some still unwilling to fight back. "Hahahahaha! Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them? They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed." The Warden alerted the Waterbender as Katara lowered her head in disappointment at how the Earthbenders wouldn't fight back.

Suddenly, a lump of coal shot out and struck the Warden on the back of the head as he was beginning to walk away, turning to see Haru, the boy the Gang had come to help, had been the one to attack as he levitated lumps of coal in his hand with a severe gaze on the Warden.

Suddenly, the Warden sent a blast of fire at Haru, the boy flinching away, only for a wall of coal to rise and block the attack, turning to see his father had attacked.

"Show no mercy!" The Warden ordered furiously as Fire Nation Soldiers lined up to attacked the rebelling prisoners.

"For the Earth Kingdom, attack!" Tyro ordered back as the Earthbenders sent a wave of coal back at the attacking Fire Nation Soldiers.

After disarming most of the Guards of their spears, and Tyro and Haru managing to blast a hole in a wall with a large mass of coal, the Earthbenders began to head for the ship to escape.

"Get them back to the ship, I'll hold them off with Tyro!" Kama ordered the Water tribe siblings as she stood her ground with the Earthbenders, blasting loose coal in all directions with her Airbending to knock out stray attackers.

Once all soldiers and the Warden were downed, Tyro and two other Earthbenders lifted all the soldiers and the Warden up in to the air on a bed of coal, moving them so they could levitate above the water.

"No, please! I can't swim." The Warden begged as he was stuck in the middle of the bed of coal.

"Don't worry, I hear cowards float." Tyro advised, before releasing all control on the coal.

Before the Warden could fall, however, he was sent flying further out to sea by a strong blast of air by the Spirit Guardian, before all Earthbenders made their unhindered escape to the ships where their friends were waiting.

Kama watched as Aang's eyes followed Katara as she was on the ship with the Earthbenders, levitating a piece of coal with a spout of air from his hand as he tried to hide that he was in fact watching the Water Tribe girl.

He really was too obvious sometimes.

Deciding that a little punishment was in store for his making her aid with a job he could have done himself, Kama suddenly sent a powerful gust of wind forward from where she sat in the saddle, knocking the Avatar flying with a yelp in to the water that Appa had been swimming quickly through as Sokka laughed from where he watched in the saddle.

"Nice one!" Sokka praised as they watched Aang resurface, looking up at her with a scowl before leaping back up on to the saddle.

"You were covered in coal dust, now you're clean." Kama reasoned with a devious glint still obvious in her stormy gray eyes as Aang air dried himself quickly.

Without a word, he suddenly sent a strong gust of air Kama's way as well. Unfortunate for him, she was still a more highly trained Airbender, as she jumped out of the way of the attack with ease.

Before he could try again, he suddenly heard Katara's frantic voice from the ship nearest to where they were riding with Appa. "My mother's necklace! It's gone!" Katara cried out, and within seconds Aang was over on the deck of the ship to see if he could try to help Katara find the necklace, or at least calm her down a bit.

Kama floated back down in to Appa's saddle slowly as she watched the Avatar flee to the Waterbender's side, rolling her eyes at his eagerness.

He was always quick to Katara's side. He was like a little polar puppy dog, trotting right after the Waterbender wherever they've gone so far. And Katara was oblivious to it all.

Sometimes, she really had to wonder about her friend.

After a while, the Gang left the Earthbenders to continue on with their own journey, taking back to the sky with Kama at the reigns this time so Aang could comfort Katara about her mothers lost necklace.

"Don't worry, Katara. We'll find it." Aang assured Katara as Sokka moved to sit at the reigns with the laid back Spirit Guardian who was absentmindedly chewing on nuts she had found on their last foraging through the woods.

"What brings you out of the saddle?" Kama asked as Sokka clung to Appa's fur for life as he moved out to sit on Appa's head with her.

"Nothing I'm saying is helping her right now." Sokka grumbled as he gave a glance back at his distressed little sister, hating that he couldn't do more to help her. But they couldn't go back to that Fire Nation Rig to look and see if her necklace was possibly dropped there. It was too dangerous.

"So you're hoping to escape up here to the reigns with me?" Kama concluded, since while she never had siblings of her own, that she knew of at least, she knew how it felt to be unable to help the ones you care the most for, even with something as simple as a necklace. She had, unfortunately, been unable to help her people all those decades ago, so she knew what kind of a bind the Water Tribe Warrior was in being unable to help. "You know, it's nothing to put on your shoulders, Sokka. What you can do for her now is just be there for her." Kama summarized for the teen as she kept her gaze on the skies, still chewing on some of the nuts from her forage bag.

She could, however, feel the boys eyes on her, glancing his way after a brief moment of silence. The moment she spotted him, he looked away from her at last.

"I sometimes forget that while you look younger than all of us, you're actually a lot smarter." Sokka commented as he looked at the cloudy skies ahead of them.

"My appearance is deceiving, I know this. Sometimes, I do wish I were able to grow with the rest of the world in the past century. But, the spirits had a plan for all of this I suppose." Kama said with a shrug, since while she had a strong bond with the spirit world, at times she really didn't understand it. Especially with how she was entombed in the body of a twelve year old for a century while her best friend was entombed in ice.

"You even talk like you're over a hundred years old still." Sokka mused with a teasing smirk at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"How would you prefer me to talk then? I mean, I've been alive through for over a century, and have been at the side of a crazy king for most of that. I was the smarter of the two of us, just like with Aang." Kama advised, before grinning deviously when she heard Aang's protest from the saddle, obviously having been listening in on their conversation.

Sokka was laughing now at Aang's reaction, the Avatar shooting an insulted look back at Kama who didn't even look back at him, already knowing his reaction through past experiences with the Avatar. At least she managed to break some of the tension that had built since they started off again after Katara lost her necklace.

"In case you forgot, you used to be the one who always got in trouble at the Air Temple. You broke more statues than anymore." Aang protested being referred to as the less intellectual of the Airbenders as Kama continued chewing on nuts.

"Because someone wanted to play a game that always ended in destruction. If I remember correctly, you were also the one who got charged by a heard of Sky Bison when we visited my temple together." Kama reminded as she turned to look back at the Avatar with a devious glint still obvious in her eyes as he scowled at the memory.

"That's because you put hay in my pants when my back was to you!" Aang complained as Sokka continued laughing at the stories that they still had plenty to tell of their time together before the war.

"Which goes to prove that I'm still the more intelligent of us here, now doesn't it? Because no matter how hard you try, you can't pull anything over on me anymore." Kama reminded the boy, since he had failed to send her flying just before they discovered that Katara had lost her necklace.

"Is that a challenge?" Aang asked, dawning his own devious look as the Water Tribe siblings looked between the two Airbenders with a mixture of amusement and curiosity as to what the two were capable of doing to one another.

"Isn't everything a challenge with you, Avatar?" Kama asked in turn, not breaking her devious gaze from her best friend. She only broke her gaze when Katara intervened, finally calm now after her panic induced by losing her childhood momentum of her mother.

"We need to get to the North Pole, you guys. Whatever you're both planning can wait until we get there and find Aang and I a Waterbending teacher." Katara reminded as Aang frowned, looking like a sulking child as Kama laughed at his reaction to hearing he couldn't do anything until after he begins his Waterbending training.

"You know that's not going to slide with him, right Katara?" Sokka asked as he motioned to the Avatar that was now glaring playfully at his Vala. "We've already made so many pit stops, we need to keep flying through. He might do something while we're flying." Sokka pointed out, spotting the devious smile that formed on the Avatar's face at the idea.

"Flying through then? Well, let's hope that actually lasts." Kama said before tugging on Appa's reigns to let him know to fly at a leisurely pace for the moment so he wouldn't tire out too fast.

On cue, a blast of air came from the saddle, but the Vala was smarter than she looked, easily manipulating the currents to flow around her and miss her. However, she forgot that Sokka wasn't a bender like the rest of them. "AANG!" Sokka's yell came seconds after the air hit him and sent him flying off the Bison's head.

"Sokka!" Kama leaped up and dove after Sokka as he fell towards the ocean below them.

"Oops." Aang murmured sheepishly as Katara glared at him for his prank. He meant to knock Kama off, since she could fly just fine on her own. He forgot though that Sokka wasn't able to hold on tight enough to keep from going flying by his attack on Kama.

A minute later, Kama reappeared in the air above as she set Sokka back down in the saddle, Sokka still holding a panicked look in his eyes over having a near death experience like falling from thousands of feet in the air towards the ocean below. "Nice job, Avatar." Kama commented as she floated just above them, having set Sokka down beside his sister so he could try to steady his nerves better.

"Aang, that was childish and dangerous!" Katara chastised as Aang shrunk down where he was sitting, having figured she would yell at him once Sokka was safe.

"I could have DIED!" Sokka yelled as Kama rolled her eyes at the display of the Water Tribe siblings being so angry at Aang for his failed prank on her.

"You wouldn't die from that, Sokka. I move faster than the Avatar here thanks to a century of training. I'll catch you before you even have a chance to pray to the spirits for help." Kama reminded as she floated on her back just behind Aang. "And Aang didn't mean to knock you off. He was trying to knock me off. He just forgot that you can't hold on too tight when sitting at the saddle." Kama pointed out as she slowly lowered herself back down on to the saddle beside her Avatar.

"Still, I just told both of you that we need to focus on getting to the North Pole more than these games you two play." Katara reminded as she looked to Kama now who just rolled her eyes at her.

"We're Airbenders, Katara. We're the most laid back people in the world. You can't expect us to take the fun out of a trip like this." Kama advised, since she figured Katara knew very little about the ways of Airbenders and how they used to be some of the most relaxed and fun loving people in the whole world.

Well, that is until the Elders got serious and started making even Airbending feel like it was a job that they were all required to take as seriously as possible.

Aang went silent as he watched Katara and Kama talk now, Kama always to his side even when he just tried to send her flying off of Appa with a gust of wind. She really was the peace keeper of them. She wasn't mad that he tried to send her flying, she just continued on like it was nothing and tried to calm the now agitated Water Tribe siblings.

Soon, the gang decided to make camp for the night, since Sokka didn't want to continue on for a night after being sent flying off of Appa's head so easily.

Sokka went off to search the forest for anything edible as Katara prepared the camp fire, letting Aang set out the sleeping bags as Kama floated a ways up, watching for any signs of Fire Nation soldiers nearby.

Kama looked back down at the ground where her friends were to see Aang had finished his task and was now helping Katara start the camp fire, figuring she would forgive him soon enough. She was mad for a little while that Aang had knocked Sokka off of Appa, but now they were down there laughing and back to normal as they tried to start the campfire up, Sokka off a ways in the woods.

From where she was watching, she could see him trying to sneak up on a herd of hogs with his boomerang held above his head. Did he really think that a boomerang could take down a hog?

Obviously, he did. A second later, he threw the boomerang and it smacked one of the hogs on the back of the head. She manipulated the air to try to hear what was going on down there, just in time to hear the hogs now squealing as they began to charge after their attacker, Sokka yelling as he fled from the herd of hogs with his boomerang back in his hand.

Well, that's what happens when you try to hunt animals. It's so much healthier to be a vegetarian anyways.

She watched as the hogs continued chasing Sokka until he quickly climbed a tree to escape, huffing and gasping for breath as the hogs circled the tree in their anger over being attacked.

She might as well help him.

Sokka had been looking through his bag in hopes of finding a knife when he heard a branch snap above him, looking up to see Kama now standing on a branch above him. "This is why you don't hunt animals. They don't like being hunted, and will fight back." Kama advised as she looked down at the circling herd of angry hogs.

"But I'm hungry for some _real_ food." Sokka complained, his stomach growling as well as Kama rolled her eyes at his need for meat.

"You know, nuts and berries are real food too." Kama reminded as she held out her satchel that she usually kept hidden in her robes that always had nuts or berries in it.

"I mean meat." Sokka reminded as he pointed at the hogs that were beginning to leave them now that they realized they weren't going to get the boy that attacked them.

"Well, to begin with, you need the right tools to hunt, Sokka. Not just a boomerang or a club." Kama pointed out as she pointed to the boomerang he was now holding up to throw at the retreating hogs. He had left his club back at camp with Katara and Aang. "Second, hunting a herd of hogs alone is asking to be attacked by the rest of the herd. You're not going to get them, so until we can go to a town you're going to have to settle for nuts and berries." Kama advised as she opened her satchel and poured some of the nuts and berries out on to his free hand.

Sokka looked between the hogs and the nuts and berries in his hand before sighing in defeat. "Fine, but next time we see a town we're stopping so I can at least get some fish." Sokka grumbled before standing up to try to climb back down the tree to the ground. Before he could climb down even one branch, Kama lifted him with ease, jumping down from the tree like it was nothing before setting Sokka back down on the ground.

"Camp's back that way." Kama said as she pointed in the direction of camp, since you couldn't even see the smoke of the campfire with how thick the canopy of the trees was.

Aang and Katara finally managed to get the campfire going when Aang looked up to see Kama had gone off again, nowhere to be seen in the skies or anywhere near them on the ground. Where did she go now?

"There's Sokka finally." Katara commented as she heard footsteps in the distance. A second later, Sokka and Kama emerged from the bushes they had to trudge through to get back, deep in a conversation of their own as Katara continued fanning the fire to life.

Aang watched the way Kama talked openly with Sokka. When had this happened? She's usually silent among them unless they were alone, but now she was standing there laughing and having a one on one conversation with Sokka. Why did it make him a little annoyed to see her like that with someone else?

* * *

 **Oh, what have we here? We see a bit of bonding between Sokka and Kama, but what's this that Aang's feeling about it then? I guess we'll have to wait until next time to see, won't we? Sorry again for the delayed update though, I'll try to get the next chapter written out as fast as I can. It's hard to write though when you can barely breath from whatever your sick with. That, and four kids trying to get on the same computer I work on really delays my ability to write.**

 **No excuses though, I'm going to try my hardest to get the next chapter written up and out to you as fast as I can. Thanks for your patience though! I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I do writing it for you! Now, why not do me a favor and scroll down and review so I have something to motivate me to write faster even though I'm sick. Thanks again for reading though!**


End file.
